Gohan's a hero, Goku's late
by AuthorRichard
Summary: What would happen if there had been no constraints on Gohan's training? What differences could it have made? AU story exploring the possible implications.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chi-Chi's Death**

Goku and Chi-Chi were staying at Capsule Corporation with Bulma, because Chi-Chi was in the later stages of her pregnancy, and their mountain village was a long way away from any hospitals. Soon it was time, and Bulma drove Goku and Chi-Chi to the hospital. Hours later, Goku was beside Chi-Chi who had just given birth to a baby boy. She gripped Goku's hand in a weak voice said "His name is Gohan. Please make sure that he can take care of himself... I'm not going to be around to do it."With that Chi-Chi died.

Goku was shocked and overwhelmed by this, and he broke down crying. In the days that followed, Goku was an emotional wreck who just sat there, not sleeping, not even eating. At first, Bulma was too concerned with looking after little Gohan to really notice the state that Goku was in, but she soon became very worried. She decided that enough was enough, and something had to be done about Goku's.

Bulma sat down next to Goku, with Gohan in her arms and said "Goku, I know you've taken your wife's death hard, but your son is here and he needs you". Goku still didn't move, so Bulma put Gohan into Goku's arms. Gohan smiled up at Goku, and upon seeing this Goku smiled for the first time in days. He looked at Bulma and said "I could really do with some food right about now". Bulma chuckled, relieved at seeing Goku back to his old self and started the process of ordering enough food to feed Goku. After he finished eating, Bulma turned to Goku and said "I know that returning to your house may be painful here, but you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like." Goku replied "Yes, that would be great. Thank you very much Bulma." "It will be a pleasure, Goku, you are my oldest friend".

The first couple of years of Gohan's childhood were peaceful, and he soon learnt to walk and talk, and he showed an intense curiosity and intelligence almost unknown of for someone his age. Bulma was quick to notice this and began to ply Gohan with a multitude of textbooks, and so by the time he was three years old, Gohan was mastering skills most adults would quake in fear at. He walked his way through biology, chemistry, physics, maths and computer science.

**Author's note:**

This chapter is very much shorter than I had intended, but it was the first obvious break in the story to end the chapter at. Chi-Chi's death may have upset some people, but it was the best technique I had to allow Gohan to be trained from an early age. Gohan's progress in learning is so fast partly because he's a human-saiyan hybrid, and so his brain may well be more advanced than a normal human's, and he also has a smart teacher (Bulma). There is another reason, which should come up a lot later in the story. Finally, Goten will likely make appearance in this story somehow - I like his character too much to leave him out.


	2. Chapter 2: Gohan begins his training

**Chapter 2: Gohan begins his training**

When Gohan was 3, all of Goku's friends had gathered for a reunion. Tien, Chiaoutzu, Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Roshi were all there. Krillin and Tien were engaged in a friendly spar and Gohan was watching with Goku. Gohan turned to Goku and said "They're awesome. Can you teach me to do that?" Goku replied "Sure, I was actually planning on beginning to teach you this afternoon." So that afternoon, Goku took Gohan off to an unpopulated, mountainous area and began his efforts to teach Gohan martial arts. Goku had shown Gohan a few of the basic moves of the turtle style, and been impressed by how fast Gohan could run and jump, when Gohan asked the question "Can I fly?". Goku replied "Probably. You need to use your ki push yourself upwards." To which Gohan replied "What's ki?". Goku turned towards a rock about a hundred metres away, cupped his hands and shouted "kamehameha" whilst thrusting his hands foward, and a powerful beam of ki came forth and blasted the rock to smithereens. Gohan had been watching closely, and then said "I think I see how to draw my energy out now", and promptly flew up a few metres in the air. Goku warned him "Well, you got the hang of that faster than I first did, but be careful, you don't want to fall."

Throughout the next year, Gohan continued his training and his studies. Goku had continued to teach Gohan ki control, and within a month Gohan had mastered the kamehameha wave. He also introduced Gohan to training with weights. They met up once every couple of months or so with the other Z warriors. When Gohan had been training for a eight months, he asked Krillin for a spar. Krillin asked Gohan "Are you sure? I'm quite strong, you know" Gohan replied, "Yes, I can sense that, that's why I want to spar with you." Krillin looked over to Goku and said "Hey Goku, your kid wants to spar with me, are you sure that's OK?" "Sure, that'll be fine, you may be in for a surprise" replied Goku.

"Let's go then" said Krillin, and flew at Gohan. Gohan dodged the punch, and retaliated with a kick that Krillin blocked. They exchanged a volley of kicks and punches for a few minutes, and the separated, both panting slightly. Gohan then said "Wow, you're really good", and Krillin replied "You're much stronger than your dad was when I first met him, and I can see that you have skill as well as power." "Well, it's time to get serious" said Gohan, and with that he slipped off his ankle and wrist weights, along with his weighted undershirt. Master Roshi was watching carefully and thought "That kid is amazing – he might even be stronger than Goku". Gohan and Krillin went back at it, but this time Gohan had the clear upper hand and Krillin was having a hard time just defending himself. Krillin realised that he had only one chance for victory, and leapt backwards and then cupped his hands. Gohan just grinned and matched Krillin's stance. Both fighter shoved their hands forwards and screamed "KAMEHAMEHA". The beams collided, and Krillin's held for a few seconds, but then Gohan's overwhelmed it, and his kamehameha hit Krillin, and then Krillin fell to the floor.

Krillin struggled back up, and said "That's one tough kid you've got there, Goku." Master Roshi said "That was incredible. I thought Goku was strong for his age, but Gohan's power and skill are awesome." Goku just scratched the back of head and said "Yeah, Gohan's been coming on really fast, I think he'll be better than me soon."

**Author's note:**

If I remember correctly, Krillin (and probably Yamcha) were unable to fly at the beginning of Dragonball Z, and only learned how to do so when they had Kami's training. However, in this story, they've kept in better contact with Goku, Tien, and Chiaoutzu, and so have already learnt to fly. It might be felt that I've made Gohan too strong, however, just look at how strong Gohan got after training with Piccolo.

I'm not sure I want to do this, since it seems to be the main source of controversy whenever and wherever Dragonabll Z is discussed, but it is my story, and it is also the best way for readers to compare the strengths of various characters, so despite my reservations, here is a list of power levels:

**When Gohan is 3 years old:**

Goku: 320  
Gohan: 65  
Krillin: 172  
Tien: 208  
Chiaoutzu: 121  
Yamcha: 148  
Master Roshi: 139**  
**

**When Gohan is 3 years and 8 months old:**

Goku: 381  
Gohan (With weights): 200  
Gohan (Without weights):245  
Krillin: 194  
Tien: 235  
Chiaoutzu: 137  
Yamcha: 167  
Master Roshi: 139**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Raditz is dealt with

When Gohan was four years old, everyone was gathered on Master Roshi's island for a reunion. The party was just getting under way, when suddenly a large man with long spiky black hair and a tail landed on the island. Goku asks him what he wants, and he says "My name is Raditz. I am a saiyan, and despite your lack of a tail, I can sense that you are one too. So, Kakarot, why haven't you killed everyone on this planet yet?". "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you want to harm this planet, you'll have to go through me first" replied Goku. Raditz asked "Did you hit your head as a child?" "Yes, and I nearly died, but I don't see how that's related" replied Goku. Master Roshi then interrupted and said "Goku, there's something you should know that your Grandpa Gohan told me. He found you in some kind of metal pod, in the middle of crater, and it's obvious now that it must have been a spaceship. After he found you, you were a wild, uncontrollable child, but after you hit your head, you became a happy, loving boy." Krillin then stepped in and said "I suggest you leave now, before you get hurt." Raditz just laughed and said "I'd like to see you try." Krillin said nothing in response, and simply flew at Raditz, but as soon as he got close, Raditz lazily swatted him away and Krillin was sent flying through the wall of Master Roshi's house. Raditz then stated "It's obvious you're not a true saiyan, you don't even have your tail any more. Still, your son is still young enough to change, so I think I'll take him instead." With this, Raditz lunged over and attempted to grab Gohan, who dodged and aimed a punch directly at Raditz's chest. Raditz was unaffected by this punch, and managed to successfully grab Gohan." Raditz then took off, too fast for anyone to keep up, and left them with the parting words "If you want to see your son again, all you need to do is kill 100 earthlings within the next hour."

Yamcha, Tien and Chiatzou then arrived at the island, and Yamcha asked "Hey Goku, what happened to Gohan? And why does Krillin appear to have been thrown through a wall?" Bulma was the one to respond "Some guy showed up, claimed that Goku's real name is kakarot and he's an alien, from a race known as saiyans, and he was sent here to kill everyone on the planet. After that, he swatted Krillin through a wall and kidnapped Gohan. He was too fast for anyone to keep up with. He said that the only way for Goku to get his son back would be to kill a hundred earthlings within the next hour." Tien then responded "Wow, that sounds like one tough guy, but maybe if we team up we can take him out."

At this point, Piccolo chose to make his entrance and land on the island. He said to Goku "I ran into that guy earlier, and I know that there's no way you can beat him on your own. He's kidnapped your son, and he's standing in the way of my plans for world domination, so for now, as much as I hate the idea, I suggest we join forces."Tien then said to Goku "If you think that's OK Goku, you go ahead and we'll follow." Then Bulma added "Once Krillin recovers, I'll follow along as well, in a jet copter." Goku wasn't too happy with this, but he realized that he didn't really have a choice, and it might be the quickest way of getting his son back, and so he called the flying nimbus, and they both took off and started to follow Raditz.

Raditz was back at his space pod. Gohan's had tried to escape, and Raditz was having a hard time stopping him, and so he knocked Gohan out and stuffed him into his spacepod. Piccolo and Goku soon arrived on the scene, Raditz looked in their direction and said "My scouter shows that Kakarot is at 334, and the Namek's at 322. Piccolo and Goku then proceeded to remove their weighted clothing, prompting Raditz to check his scouter again "Now Kakarot's at 416, and the Namek's at 408. Not too bad, but still nothing for me to worry about."

Piccolo and Goku then both launched themselves at Raditz, and within a minute it was clear they were severely outmatched. Goku then asked Piccolo "Have you got any tricks that you could use use on this guy?" "Yes, I was planning on using it on you, but I need a few minutes to charge it up. Do you think you can last that long?" "I can try" replied Goku. "Goku just managed to survive the next few minutes, and Raditz noticed a power reading on his scouter "What? 1330? They must have the ability to concentrate their power into a single point. I can't block that." Piccolo then yelled "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" and fired, but missed. Raditz was now concentrating on Piccolo, and so didn't see Goku sneak up behind him and grab his tail. Goku then asked "Piccolo, can you fire another one of those things?, and Piccolo replied "Yes." "Please let me go. I never meant to hurt anyone. You're my brother, and I promise I'll leave this planet alone if you just let me go." Goku believed Raditz, and let go of him. Raditz quickly threw Goku to the ground and began grinding him into to the dirt with his foot, laughing." Raditz then noticed a new power reading on his scouter and said "What? No Way, that kid must have woken up and his power levels growing fast." Gohan had indeed woken up, and looked out of the space pod to see Raditz's foot go through Goku's chest, at which point Gohan lost all control, and smashed his way out of the pod and launched himself at Raditz, doing some serious damage, but then collapsing from the exertion. Raditz was on the floor, just trying to stand back up and Piccolo took advantage of the opportunity to fire the attack he had charged up.

Raditz collapsed to the ground. He managed to say to Piccolo "I may have failed,but at least I got to that traitor Kakarot." Piccolo just laughed and said "Nah, they'll just wish him back with the dragonballs." Raditz looked gleeful and stated "You are a fool. This device does not just measure power levels, it also acts as a communicator. Two saiyans who are both vastly stronger than I am are now on their way to earth and will be here in a year."

Just then, Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma arrived. Piccolo looked at them and said "There are two more like him, but much more powerful coming towards earth. They'll be here in a year so I suggest that you prepare yourself. Goku's son was the one who killed Raditz, so I'm taking him for training." Bulma then said "No you don't. I bet that you just want to eat him, you monster." Piccolo looked shocked, and then replied "No. He has vast amounts of power and potential, and could be a great help against the two new saiyans that are coming to earth. Anyway, I don't even eat, I just live on water. Besides, none of you are strong enough to stop me." Bulma was heartbroken, since Gohan had been like a son to her, but she knew there was no way that any of the Z warriors would be a match for Piccolo, and so she set about gathering the Z warriors and explaining the situation to them. Once she'd done this, she set about gathering the dragonballs in order to wish Goku back to life. As she was about to summon the dragon, she heard Goku's voice in her head "Don't wish me back just yet. Kami sent me to King Kai's planet so I could train with him. Keep the dragon balls safe and I'll let you know when to wish me back."

**Author's note:**

I've finally written a chapterlonger than 1000 words, and the first chapter with some serious action in it. The next chapter will be about training in preparation for the arrival of the saiyans, and then I can get to the fun stuff.

**Power levels:**

Raditz: 1200  
Goku (With weights): 334  
Goku (Without weights): 416  
Piccolo (With weights): 322  
Piccolo (Without weights):408  
Gohan (With weights): 390  
Gohan (With weights and enraged):2750  
Krillin: 206  
Tien: 250  
Chiaoutzu: 145  
Yamcha: 177  
Master Roshi: 139**  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Training begins

**Chapter 4: Training begins**

After Piccolo left, the Z warriors were discussing how to best train for the arrival of the saiyans, when Yajirobe arrived. Yajirobe then said to them "I've got a message for you from Kami. He wants you all to go up to the lookout and train with him." The Z fighters were excited about the chance to train with Kami, just a Goku had. They all took off and flew towards the lookout.

Piccolo had arrived with Gohan in a mountainous region, and Gohan had just woken up. Piccolo then said to Gohan "You've got a lot of power, and I'm going to to show it the only way I know how." With that Piccolo picked up Gohan and threw him towards a nearby mountain. Gohan instinctively flipped round in midair and aimed a kick at Piccolo's head. Piccolo ducked and then grabbed Gohan's tail, severely weakening Gohan. Piccolo then explained the situation to Gohan "Your dad's dead. The guy who kidnapped you killed him, and me and your dad fought him, but Goku died during the fight, and I managed to finish the guy off. Unfortunately, the guy we killed had a communicator on and now two more like him, but much more powerful are now heading towards the earth. You have a lot of power, so I took you to train you. I had thought I was going to need to leave you alone for a few months for you to learn more about controlling your power, but now I see that you've already been trained, so we can start your training right away. Your tail is a weakness at the moment, but you can train it so that it is no longer a weakness."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Z fighters had arrived at the lookout, they were all there because they wanted to defend the earth, but in two cases, there were other motivations as well. Krillin wanted to surpass Gohan, and Tien wanted to surpass Goku. Mr Popo and Kami had them engage in a melee fight in order to gauge their current strength. Yajirobe was the first to withdraw from the fight, and Chiatzou soon followed. The three remaining fighters were locked in an intense struggle, and soon they all were struggling to catch their breath, but then Tien removed his weights, and Krillin removed his weighted wristbands, commenting "I learnt a lot from when I fought Gohan." Yamcha had no weights to remove, and so was soon knocked out of the fight. Krillin and Tien continued to exchange blows for half an hour before Krillin was finally unable to continue. Kami then proceeded to tell them what he thought "That was very impressive. I can see that you must already have worked very hard to get this far, but I'm sure you can all get much stronger in the next year with my training methods."

A few days later, Piccolo was meditating next to a sleeping Gohan, when he began to grow in size. He was transforming! After the transformation into a giant monkey finished, he began to stomp around, and shoot energy beams from his mouth, and was doing vast amounts of damage to the surrounding landscape. Piccolo was struggling to avoid Gohan, and by chance he looked up and saw the full moon and realised the connection between it and Gohan's transformation. He thought about his options, and realised that he could destroy the moon and remove Gohan's tail, but also that the attackers coming to earth were also saiyan, and so probably also had this ability. He realised that his only option was to attempt to get Gohan to be able to control this form. Piccolo knew that his mental abilities were better than almost anybody else on the planet, but still not good enough. Unfortunately, the only one able to help him was someone who he had long hated. However, at the moment, they both shared the same goal, and so with great reluctance, Piccolo contacted Kami using the mental link which was formed when they separated into two separate beings. Piccolo quickly explained the situation to Kami, and Kami agreed to help. Combining together their mental powers, and some of the powers Kami had as Guardian of earth, they were able to force their way into Gohan's mind, and they began to calm him down, and trying to tell him "Gohan, you need to get in control." Soon Gohan calmed down, and then he looked at Piccolo and said "Hello, Mr Piccolo. Why do I suddenly appear to be larger than you?" to which Piccolo replied "You seem to transform in the presence of a full moon. You lost control of yourself, but we were able to calm you down. We're going to withdraw our influence now, try and keep in control." With that, Kami and Piccolo withdrew from Gohan's mind. Gohan appeared to struggle for several minutes, and finally gained control. Gohan and Piccolo then spent the rest of the night working on Gohan's mastery of this form.

Four months later, Goku had finally arrived at King Kai's planet. King Kai explained the effect of the higher gravity to Goku, and sent him running around the planet to try and catch his pet monkey, Bubbles. After a few hours, Goku stopped and took off his weights. King Kai was impressed, but told Goku to put the weights back on so that the training would have the maximum effect. After two weeks, Goku had finally become fast enough to catch Bubbles. King Kai then conjured a mallet, and told Goku that he needed to hit his pet Grasshopper, Gregory with it. After a month of trying, Goku was finally able to do so. King Kai then started to instruct Goku in his style of martial arts, and began to teach Goku two techniques: The spirit bomb, for which energy is drawn from the surroundings, and the kaioken which multiplies the user's power.

Piccolo and Gohan concentrated on becoming physically stronger, but Piccolo did teach Gohan a few useful tricks, such as how to materialise items.

**Author's note:**

Not much action in this chapter I'm afraid, but there will definitely be more in the next chapter, which should be uploaded within the next couple of weeks. I realise I haven't spent all that long decribing what Goku was doing, but remember that the main character in this story is Gohan, and not Goku.


	5. Chapter 5: The saibamen and Nappa

**Chapter 5: The saibamen and Nappa**

Back on King Kai's planet, King Kai says to Goku "Well, I'm afraid that the time has finally come for us to say our goodbyes. The saiayns will be on Earth tomorrow. _(pause) Oh No!_" Goku then asked King Kai "What's Wrong?" and King Kai then proceeded to explain "I forgot to include in my calculations the time it is going to take you to get back to earth on snake way." To which Goku then replied "What? But, King Kai, I thought that you were just going to zap me back to earth." King Kai the explained further "I'm not perfect you know, even I make mistakes sometimes. After your training, you'll be much faster, so you should be able to get back to earth in just under two days. That still means you'll arrive after the saiyans do, so the other warriors on Earth will need to hold out until you arrive. I've occasionally monitored their progress, and they've all progresses incredibly well, particularly your son. It seems that Piccolo has being doing a good job of training him." And Goku then asked angrily "What! Why didn't you tell me my son had been taken by that demon?" King Kai tried to calm Goku down by informing Goku of his reasons and trying to reassure him "I didn't tell you because I was worried you'd react exactly the way you are now, and you wouldn't have been able to concentrate on your training. I'm telling you now, because you need to know that Piccolo is on your side in this fight, and in fact I think your son may have even have caused him to have a change of heart. Goku, your son may have gained a valuable ally. We could argue about this all day, but you need to get back to earth as soon as possible, every second counts. Put your hand on my back and you'll be able to contact your friends back on earth and tell them to summon the dragon and wish you back." Goku then used the telepathic connection that King kai had established to communicate his message "Hi Guys. The saiyans are nearly there, so I need you to wish me back now. I'll be there as soon as I can, but you may have to hold them off for a while before I get there" A few minutes later, Goku's halo disappeared, and he then sped off along snake way.

The two saiyans arrived and began to search for any high power levels. They soon found them, in the form of Gohan and Piccolo, and shortly after that the rest of the Z warriors sensed the new enormous power levels, and soon arrived. Of the two saiyans, one was tall and massively built, but everyone could see that the short one was in charge, and could feel that he was more powerful. Nappa then said to Vegeta "The green one's from Namek, isn't he?" to which Vegeta replied "Yes, he's from Namek. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot." Nappa then said "Let's see how strong you really are" and the pressed a button on his scouter an then went on to state "The Namek is at 2000, the kid is at 2000, the short bald one is at 1800, three-eyes is at 1700, the clown is at 1100 and the last one is at 1300. You fools. Do you really think you can beat us with such puny power levels?" Vegeta then said "Nappa, take your scouter off. It seems that they know how to concentrate energy and raise their fighting powers. These figures are most unreliable." Nappa took his scouter off and then replied "Now I remember. That pathetic loser Raditz let himself be fooled by all of their power readings." Vegeta then instructed Raditz "I think it is time to have a little fun. Nappa, get those saibamen out. There should be six of them left, they'll do." Nappa then proceeded to plant six seeds and within moments, they had grown six little green men, each of them just as strong as Raditz had been. Vegeta then went on to say "Oh, this is just perfect. There's a saibamen for each of you. I think we'll have each one of them fight you one on one in turn." Krillin was outraged and said to the others "We can't let them dictate the terms of the fight to us." Piccolo had assessed the situation more calmly and said "It may not be ideal, but need to buy as much time as we can until Goku returns." Tien then volunteered "I'll go first" and then stepped forward.

Vegeta directed one of saibamen to attack Tien and the battle began. The saibaman ran towards Tien and Tien flew towards it, and then punched it in the face, knocking it back. The saibamen then came towards Tien again, and this time its head split open and it shot out a liquid, which Tien dodged, and the other warriors had to jump out of the way of it. Where the liquid landed, it burnt through the ground. Tien then flew toward the saibaman and elbowed it in the stomach and knocked it to the ground. He then shot an energy blast at it, vaporising it instantly.

"I'll go next" said Gohan. He stepped forward and Vegeta directed another one of the saibamen to attack him. Gohan flew towards it at great speed, punched straight through its stomach. He then leapt backwards, cupped his hands, yelled "MASENKO" unleashing a wave of energy which turned the saibaman into nothing but dust.

Yamcha then stepped forward, and said "It's my turn now." One of the saibamen then proceeded to attack Yamcha, and Yamcha was able to fight it easily with a slight upper hand. After about ten minutes of exchanging blows, Yamcha was able to land a surprise energy blast, and knocked the saibaman to the floor. Believing that he had knocked the saibaman out, he began to walk away, but as he was doing so the saibaman leapt up and grabbed Yamcha. Yamcha tried to get it off, but before he was able to, the saibaman glowed briefly, and then self destructed, taking Yamcha with him.

Krillin became very angry, and said "I'll take on all three of those goons" and then turned to the other Z warriors and told them "You guys stay out of this!" He then concentrated hard and began to form a large ball of energy over his head. After it had fully formed it split into four. Three of the sections went towards each of the remaining saibamen, and the last one went towards Nappa and Vegeta. After the smoke had cleared, there was no sign of the saibamen, but both Nappa and Vegeta appeared to be completely unharmed. A few seconds later, one of the saibamen had survived and it leapt towards Chiaoutzu. However, just before it hit Chiaoutzu, Piccolo's special beam cannon attack hit it, knocking it back and burning a hole straight through its stomach. Chiaoutzu then said "Thanks, Piccolo, I was nearly a goner there."

Vegeta then said "Well, it looks like the saibamen didn't last long. It seems that they've become a lot stronger since Raditz was here. Nappa, it look like its your turn." Nappa then flew at full speed towards Chiaoutzu, grabbed him and before anyone had time to process what had happened, Nappa had snapped Chiaoutzu's neck." Tien then screamed "You bastard! I'll make you pay for that" and then charged wildly towards Nappa. Nappa was easily able to dodge all of Tien's attacks, and he soon managed to get a hit of his own in and knocked Tien back several metres. Tien then proceed to form a triangle with his fingers and then shouted "TRI-BEAM". He repeated this several times. Nappa was knocked back, and his armour was damaged, but he was not seriously hurt. Krillin then said to Piccolo "Shouldn't we help him?" to which Piccolo replied "No, he's not thinking straight at the moment. He's just as likely to attack us as he is to attack Nappa if we interfere." Nappa then grabbed Tien and ripped his arm off and threw him to the floor. Tien got back up and continued to attack nappa, but he prove no match, and Nappa soon managed to land a blow that crushed his skull.

Gohan then stepped forward and said "I'll take care of you now. Soon your evil will no longer pollute this planet." With that he leapt towards Nappa and they began trading blows. Krillin then said "Should we interfere now? I mean, Gohan seems to be holding his own, but that guy is strong." Piccolo then replied "It would be safe to interfere now, but this time there isn't any need to. Gohan has a few tricks up his sleeve, let him do this on his own. If he gets into trouble, we'll step in."

After they had been fighting for about quarter of an hour, Nappa said to Gohan "You're good, kid, but you should know that there's no way you can beat me." Gohan then leapt back and said "I'm better than you know" and with that he removed his weighted wristbands and dropped them to the floor, where they made a significant dent. Nappa then looked slightly worried and queried Vegeta "What's his power level?" Vegeta picked his scouter backup and checked, and then looked slightly shocked and stated "That kid is incredible. His power level is at 7200." Gohan then launched a flurry of attacks at Nappa, forcing him back. Gohan was then able to fly above Nappa and then cupped his hands, shouted "MASENKO" and blasted Nappa to the floor. Nappa then tried to get up and pleaded "Vegeta..., please help me." Vegeta's response to this was to blast Nappa into oblivion. Vegeta then looked at the stunned Z warriors and told them "He failed. He is of no further use to me, so I disposed of him. It seems like I am going to have to get my hands dirty today, after all. Prepare yourselves. Compared to me, Nappa was actually quite weak. So come on then, attack me."

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for the excessively long wait, I hope that the next chapter will be up faster than this one was. I really appreciate the reviews that have already been left, and I hope that more of you will take a few minutes to review this story, I appreciate all feedback, good or bad. I think that this is the longest chapter yet. It is also probably the darkest chapter yet, with all the horrific deaths. Will our heroes defeat Vegeta? Just how strong is Gohan? And will Goku get back in time to be of any help? If you want to know, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.

**Power levels initially measured by Nappa's scouter**:

Gohan: 2000  
Krillin: 1800  
Tien: 1700  
Chiaoutzu: 1100  
Yamcha: 1300  
Piccolo: 2000

**Full Power against the saibamen:**

Krillin: 2400  
Tien: 2300 (also 2300 when against Nappa)  
Yamcha: 1350

**Gohan vs. Nappa**

Nappa: 6000  
Gohan (with weights): 5850  
Gohan (without wristband weights, but still has some of his weights on): 7200


	6. Chapter 6: Fight with Vegeta

** Chapter 6: Fight with Vegeta**

Piccolo then turned to Gohan and said "This fight is going to be hard, we can't afford to hold anything back." Gohan said "Right" and removed the rest of his weight, Piccolo threw off his cape and turban and then Krillin surprised them by removing some weights, stating "I learnt a lot from my fight with you, Gohan." Vegeta then checked his scouter and said "The short bald one is at 2800, the Namek is at 5200, and the kid is at 10,000. I have to admit, I'm impressed. A year ago, there was no one on this planet close to Raditz's power, and now there are three of you all more powerful than he was, and one of you even surpassed Nappa. None of you compare to me, but you are the strongest opponents I've faced in a long time, and I intend to have fun with you"

Gohan flew straight towards Vegeta, and aimed a punch at Vegeta, who easily blocked it. Gohan continued to attack, and Vegeta continued to block easily. However, Vegeta had not noticed Piccolo and Krillin sneaking behind him, and before he had time to react, they had both delivered strong punches to his head, giving Gohan enough time to kick Vegeta hard in the stomach, Krillin then grabbed Vegeta's tail and shouted "Gohan, Piccolo! Attack him know, he should be incapacitated." Piccolo put two fingers together, Gohan cupped his hands, Piccolo shouted "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" and Gohan shouted "KAMEHAMEHA." Both energy beams sped towards Vegeta, who at the last second dodged out the way, turned around and then delivered a punch straight to Krillin's face. Vegeta then boasted "Fools! That may have worked on Raditz, but I am superior and have evolved beyond that particular weakness." Krillin let go of Vegeta's tail, and began to fall to the ground.

Vegeta then sped towards Gohan and grabbed his tail. Gohan pretended to go limp while Vegeta boasted "Ha! You knew about your weakness, but did nothing about it. I think I'll kill you now." Vegeta had charged up an energy blast and fired it towards Gohan who was able to dodge, then get behind Vegeta and deliver a strong blow to Vegeta's back. Whilst Vegeta had been boasting, Piccolo had been charging up a special beam cannon, and Krillin had managed to get up, and had formed a spinning disk of energy with sharp edges. Just as Gohan hit Vegeta, Piccolo fired his special beam cannon towards Vegeta, and Krillin yelled "DESTRUCTO DISC" and launched his energy disc at Vegeta. Vegeta twisted to try to avoid the two attacks, but was not completely successful. Krillin's destructo disc cut through the armour on his left shoulder and cut into the shoulder itself. Piccolo's attack smashed into Vegeta's right side, shattering his armour and burning his skin slightly. Neither wound was serious, but it annoyed Vegeta that he had allowed himself to be fooled and hurt by those inferior to him.

Vegeta launched himself at Gohan, delivering a punch to Gohan's face, and a kick to his stomach, and then knocked him into the ground. Vegeta then sped behind Piccolo and knocked him into a mountain. He then flew directly towards Krillin, but before he could deliver any blow, Gohan had got back to his feet, and was able to fire a masenko blast at Vegeta, which impacted Vegeta's back, shattering his armour, knocking him forward several metres, and doing minor damage to his skin. As Vegeta was turning round to attack Gohan, Piccolo had managed to get back up, and fired a basic energy blast at Vegeta. Piccolo hadn't had much time to charge the blast up, so it didn't do any significant damage, but it did distract Vegeta for long enough for Krillin to be able to hit Vegeta in the back with a kamehameha wave, which in turn gave Gohan enough time to get close to Vegeta and fire another masenko blast at Vegeta, but Vegeta saw it coming at the very last second, and was able to block it. He was then finally able to attack Krillin, and knocked him out.

Vegeta then knocked Gohan and Piccolo to the ground in quick succession. He then remembered that the Z fighters were waiting for Goku. He asked "Is Goku the one I know as Goku, the brother of Raditz?" Piccolo said "Yes". Vegeta then stated "I want to fight him. We'll wait three hours, and if he's not here by then. Piccolo and Gohan then went to help Krillin.

After about half an hour, Krillin woke up. Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin started to discuss how they could beat Vegeta if Goku didn't show up in time. Piccolo said "The only way we're going to do much damage is if we manage to hit him with all of our attacks at once. Gohan then said "Yes, but how are we going to do that? He's stronger than any one of us, how can we keep him in one place long enough to hit him?" "I don't know" said Piccolo "we'll just have to keep our eyes open for an opportunity."

The three hours passed, and then Vegeta spoke up and said "It has been three hours, and Kakarot hasn't shown up yet, so I'm going to start killing you now. I'll start with the Namek." With that Vegeta had flown to Piccolo and delivered multiple blows to Piccolo, quickly knocking him to the ground. Vegeta then boasted "That was easy, I think I deserve some fun. I'm going to break every bone in your body, one at a time. By the time I'm done with you, you'll want to die." Vegeta then took hold of the little finger on Piccolo's right hand and started to bend it back. Gohan was getting angry at the treatment of his mentor, and screamed "Stop hurting him or you'll be sorry!" Vegeta laughed, and said "Like you could hurt me." Vegeta then broke Piccolo's finger, causing himto scream in pain. That was the last straw for Gohan, who yelled "You'll pay for that." Gohan smashed into Vegeta and knocked him into a nearby cliff. Vegeta had not been expecting such a powerful assault, Gohan's rage had pushed him to new levels of power.

Gohan continued his assault driving Vegeta into the ground with blows, cracking several of Vegeta's ribs in the process. He then grabbed hold of Vegeta's right hand and crushed it, breaking every bone in Vegeta's hand. Whilst doing his best to avoid Gohan's frenzied attacks, Vegeta formed an energy ball in his left hand, and threw it up into the sky to create a fake moon. Vegeta had noticed Gohan's tail, but had assumed that Gohan would be unable to control his Oozaru form, and so he would be able to beat him easily. Vegeta's transformation began, pushing Gohan off of him, and then Gohan looked at the fake moon and began to transform as well. Soon, both Gohan and Vegeta were fully transformed. Vegeta made a grab for Gohan's tail, but Gohan blocked it easily, then took hold of and twisted Vegeta's right arm, dislocating Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta screamed "How is this possible? How can a halfbreed child of a third class warrior control their Oozaru form? I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS. How can a child possibly beat me?" Gohan's answer was a fist to Vegeta's face. Gohan started to beat Vegeta back and Vegeta tried to defend himself, but with his right arm out of commission, he was fighting a losing battle.

At that point, Goku arrived, and hopped off of Nimbus and landed next to Piccolo and Krillin, and said "Wow, it looks like you didn't need me after all." Piccolo then said "It's looking good at the moment, but if Vegeta manages to get rid of Gohan's tail, then we'll be in trouble. If we can get rid of Vegeta's tail, then we've won this for certain. If we can't then there's still a chance we'll lose." Goku said "Right, so how do we do that? Vegeta's weakening, but in this form he's still far stronger than any of us." "True, but we don't need to beat him in a fight, we just need to be able to cut his tail off." replied Piccolo. Krillin then stated "I can handle this" and proceeded to form a destructo disc, and threw it at Vegeta's tail. Vegeta was too busy trying to defend himself from Gohan's brutal assault to notice, and Krillin's attack sliced his tail off. As soon as he noticed, he did the only thing he could and dismissed the fake moon he had created earlier. Both Vegeta and Gohan started to drop the transformation, but as Gohan had less experience than Vegeta with the transformation, he was unable to react for a split second, and that was enough time for Vegeta to dart forward and rip off Gohan's tail. Vegeta then went to take advantage of Gohan's temporary weakness, but Goku had powered up "KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR" and got in the way, and was beating Vegeta into a pulp, but the kaioken was very draining, and Goku soon collapsed into a heap, and Vegeta went to kill him, but was interrupted by a blow to the stomach from a recovered Gohan, who proceeded to beat Vegeta into a pulp. Vegeta eventually collapsed to the floor, unable to do any more.

Gohan saw that Vegeta was bruised, battered, bleeding and close to unconsciousness, he walked over to Vegeta and said "I should destroy you now. The universe would be better off without you." Just then Gohan heard his Dad's voice call out "Gohan! Wait! Everyone deserves a second chance. I gave Piccolo one, and look at him now." Gohan knew little of the past of his mentor, and he paused to think about it. In that pause, Vegeta had managed to drag himself into his ship, and was now taking off. Just then, Goku collapsed on the ground, and Gohan rushed over and asked "What's wrong Dad? Are you OK?" "When I got between you and Vegeta, I used a technique called kaioken that King Kai taught me. It seems that it doesn't work so well when my body is actually alive, it's done a lot of damage."

Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo rushed Goku to a hospital, where the doctors examined Goku and though they couldn't work out how it had happened, they told him it would be months before he would be able to get out of bed. Soon Master Rohsi and Bulma arrived, and after being filled in on all the events, they were in a state of mild shock. Piccolo interrupted and said "We can't wish them back with the earth's dragonballs, since some of them have been wished back before, but we should be able to use the namekian dragonballs to do it, Kami and I are of the namkeian race, and since Kami can make dragonballs, I'm guessing that other namekians must be able to make them as well. Unfortunately, I don't know where Namek is, and even if I did, I doubt any of the earth's current technology could travel fast enough."

Just then, Mr Popo appeared and said "I believe that I may have the solution to your problem. I think I have located the ship Kami came to earth in and I believe that it will have the coordinates of Namek programmed into it."

Bulma, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo left to inspect the ship, and then brought it back to Capsule Corp for Bulma to work on extracting the coordinates of Namek and creating a new ship based off of the technology in the one that they had found. In less than a week, Bulma had finished and Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin came over to inspect the ship, which was much larger than the original and looked very impressive. Bulma decided to explain some of the features of the ship to them "The journey to Namek is going to take about a month, and so I realized that you would most likely want to train on the way there, just in case we encounter any bad guys. I noticed that you wear weighted clothing, and so I came up with something similar. I call this the gravity room – it can generate very high gravity, and so it will be like training with very evenly distributed weights." Bulma showed them the next feature "I know that you might get hurt during your training, so I installed these. They're regeneration tanks and should be able to heal you up pretty quickly. They're not quite ready yet, but I should have them working in a couple of days. So now that you know a bit about the ship, why don't we take off? I've given my father a copy of the plans for this ship and so he should be able to make a faster ship for Goku so that he can join us soon after we arrive." And so they took off.

**Author's note:**

So, it seems that I'm incapable of uploading a new chapter in a reasonable amount of time. I have to admit, though, that I've become somewhat demotivated by so few reviews (Thanks to HikarinoTenshi2879 for all their reviews, without them, I may not have even been able to put this chapter up). So please review! I've even enabled anonymous reviews, so you don't even need a account. That was the longest chapter yet, and it contained the longest fight yet, i hope you liked it!

**Power levels:**

**Start of chapter:**

Gohan: 10000  
Krillin: 2800  
Piccolo: 5200  
Vegeta: 18000

**After initial fight with Vegeta:**

Gohan: 9000  
Krillin: 0 (he was knocked out)  
Piccolo: 4500  
Vegeta: 17500

**After the three hours:**

Gohan: 9200  
Krillin: 2400  
Piccolo: 4700  
Vegeta: 17600  
Gohan(enraged): 23500  
Gohan Oozaru(still enraged):235000  
Vegeta Oozaru: 175000  
Vegeta Oozaru (right arm out of commission):88000  
Gohan Oozaru(not enraged):91500

**After transforming out of Oozaru:**

Gohan: 8000  
Vegeta: 7700  
Goku(base):8000  
Goku(kaioken times four): 32000

**Leaving for Namek:**

Gohan: 12500  
Krillin: 2850  
Piccolo: 5300


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival on namek

**Chapter 7: Arrival on Namek**

The three warriors decided that they needed to start training as soon as possible, so they headed for the gravity chamber. When they were in it, they decided to push up the gravity level until they found a level that was challenging. They started with twice the earth's normal gravity, and had no problem with that, then went to five, then ten, and at this point Krillin really began to feel the effect of the extra gravity, but since Gohan and Piccolo seemed to be fine, he didn't want to say anything. They then pushed the gravity up to fifteen times, and Piccolo decided that was high enough to start with. "We can't damage the ship, or we'll die, so we can't be indiscriminate in our training, so I think we should avoid ki blasts and really intense fights." explained Piccolo. They began doing their own training with various exercises. After about an hour of this, Piccolo said to Gohan "We don't know what we might be going up against, so we need to train your mind as well as your body." "How do we do that?" asked Gohan. Piccolo then explained that Gohan would first need to learn to meditate, and so they dropped the gravity down to times ten, and Piccolo began to instruct Gohan whilst Krillin continued his own training.

On the third day of the trip, Bulma announced that she had got the regeneration tanks working. With this safety net in place, the Z warriors upped the level of their training to twenty five times normal gravity. At the end of the first week, Krillin was exhausted due to working flat out to try and catch up with Piccolo and Gohan, and when he went into the gravity room while Gohan was training on his own at thirty five times normal gravity, he pushed himself too hard and ended up in a regeneration tank for a few hours.

The warriors all continued to push their training hard, and a week before they got to Namek, Gohan and Piccolo had both got to the point where they could handle one hundred times normal gravity, the maximum the gravity room could generate, and Krillin had got up to eighty five times normal gravity. Since they were going to get to Namek soon, they decided to start taking it easy, so that they would arrive rested and ready.

They had a bit of a rough landing on Namek, but they were all fine, and once Bulma had confirmed that the atmosphere was safe to breathe, they all got out of the spaceship. Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin cast their senses around the planet to see what they could detect. Gohan was the first to speak up "Vegeta's here. I can sense a lot of kis that feel like Piccolo's, and there are several other strong kis as well, and a couple of them feel like they're being suppressed." "You're right. We need to get to the dragonballs before Vegeta does. We should start out right away." Bulma spoke up and said "I think I should stay here, I want to make sure there's no damage to the ship and I'd just slow you down."

Piccolo said to Krillin and Gohan "I think we should split up. I'll go and see if I can find the leader off the Nameks on this planet, and you two should go and try to gather the dragonballs."With that, Gohan, and Krillin flew off to the nearest dragonball on the dragon radar, and Piccolo flew off to look for the leader of the Nameks. When Krillin and Gohan were flying towards the dragonball, they saw a small Namek being menaced by an evil looking creature. "Where's the dragonball you little brat?" the creature shouted. "I don't know." replied the Namek. The creature then threw a ki blast at the Namek, but was surprised to see Krillin appear in front of it and block it with ease. "What do you think you're doing trying to hurt innocent children?" growled Krillin. "I'm Zarbon." And with that the creature began to transform into his significantly more ugly – and powerful form. Still, Krillin wasn't scared and threw at destructo disc at Zarbon, slicing him in half, and then proceeded to obliterate him with a kamehameha wave.

"Thank you for saving me, I can see that you are very strong. My name is Dende." The young Namek said. "We're from earth, and we're looking for the dragonballs. We're travelling towards one at the moment, and our friend is looking for your leader. Once we have the dragonball, can you take us to your leader?" said Gohan. "Yes, but I will slow you down, I can't fly very fast." Dende replied and then they flew off towards the dragonball.

Meanwhile, Piccolo had encountered Vegeta, who was carrying a dragonball. Vegeta had seen Piccolo and decided to get revenge, and attacked Piccolo. Piccolo, being a lot stronger than he was back on earth, easily blocked all of Vegeta's attacks. "What? How is this possible, I was much, much stronger than you when we fought on Earth." Piccolo just smiled, and the launched a barrage of blow at Vegeta, who was unable to block them, and soon collapsed to the floor, battered and bruised, with multiple broken bones. Piccolo took the dragonball from Vegeta and continued with his search for the leader of the Nameks.

It was not long before Dodoria came across Vegeta's body, and decided to take him back to Frieza. Once Dodoria presented Vegeta to Frieza, Frieza said "Throw him in a regeneration tank, he may know something about the dragonballs. Once he's healed, we'll torture any information he has out of him and then kill him. Also, Zarbon hasn't reported back, I think he might be dead, so call in the Ginyu force."

Gohan and Krillin soon realized that Dende was struggling with flight, and would exhaust himself before long, so Gohan offered to carry Dende, who gratefully accepted, and they were then able to speed up. They were soon at the dragonball and they picked it up without incident. When they were flying towards the elder's dwelling, the Ginyu force appeared in front of them. "Hand over the dragonball" demanded captain Ginyu. "No, please get out of the way" replied Gohan. "Well, if that's the way you want to play this, then, Guldo, take the dragonball." The shortest member of the Ginyu force darted towards Krillin, who appeared to be frozen in place, but at the last second, Guldo was sent backwards by Gohan's fist. "What? How? I stopped time, how could you possibly have moved?" exclaimed Guldo. "It is an impressive and interesting technique you have there, but don't fool yourself. You're not strong enough to stop time, all your technique does it to overwhelm the mental defences of all living beings within the vicinity and makes them believe that time has been stopped. Unfortunately for you, my mental defences are far stronger than most, and you weren't able to overwhelm me. So now, maybe you'd like to settle this the traditional way?" replied Gohan. "Fine, my scouter shows your power level at 1000, I'm still way stronger than you" stated Guldo, and with that launched himself at Gohan, and passed through Gohan's after image. Gohan had appeared behind Guldo and knocked him out with a chop to the back of his neck.

**Author's note:**

Thanks to everyone who left reviews on the previous chapter, it is greatly appreciated. Not much action in this chapter, and it is a bit shorter than the last one, but I have at least got it up in a much more reasonable time. We're very much leading up to a lot more action in the next chapter. As before anonymous reviews are enabled, and all reviews are appreciated.

**Power levels:**

The power levels of Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo are all supressed in the following numbers.

**Krillin vs. Zarbon:**

Zarbon: 22000  
Zarbon (transformed): 27000  
Krillin: 36000

**Piccolo vs. Vegeta:**

Vegeta: 24000  
Piccolo: 40000

**Gohan vs. Guldo  
**

Gohan: 1000  
Gohan (briefly while dodging Guldo and knocking him out): 42000  
Guldo: 12000


	8. Chapter 8: Fight with The Ginyu Force

**Chapter 8: Fight with The Ginyu Force**

Nail, the last of the warrior Nameks had, against the wishes of the Namekian elder, decided that he should intercept Frieza. It did not take long before he ran into Frieza. Frieza then said "My, my. Those who wish to die certainly account for a large number of this planet's inhabitants." Nail said nothing, but began to power up. "This is amazing. Your power level has risen to 42000. I see now. You certainly are quite different from the other Namekians. I am surprised. It is a wonderful battle power. You certainly live up to your classification as a 'warrior type'. I wish you were among my ranks. Well, shall I inform you of my power level? My power level is... 530000. Today, I will fight you using only my left hand." said Frieza. Nail simply stated "It is time to fight". Nail chopped at Frieza's neck with his right hand, but Frieza stood there, completely unaffected. Frieza then reached up and grabbed Nail's right arm and ripped it off. Nail grunted and gathered his energy, and he was able to regenerate his arm. Frieza was slightly surprised by this, but then decided it didn't matter and proceeded to beat Nail to the brink of death. When Nail was on the floor, near to death Frieza stated "I could kill you... but not only will leaving you here to die cause you more pain, it'll give you time to think on how you've failed this planet."

Vegeta was in one of the regeneration tanks in Frieza's ship, with Dodoria watching him recover. Dodoria had noticed that Vegeta had seemed to be recovering more slowly than would be normal, but had dismissed any worries he had about it, simply putting it down to Vegeta being so badly beaten when he was put in the regeneration tank. However, Vegeta, using some of the skills he had picked up on earth, had been suppressing his power level in order to fool the regeneration tank into thinking that he had not yet fully recovered. Vegeta powered up, shattering the regeneration tank, and surprising Dodoria. He then said to Dodoria "I'm going to take my revenge on Frieza, but you'll make a nice warm-up." "But your power level is only 18000, that isn't strong enough to beat me, my power level is at 21000." boasted Dodoria. "I suggest you check again. I picked up a few useful tricks while I was on earth" said Vegeta smugly. Dodoria clicked a button on his scouter and then exclaimed "25000! There's no way you could have got strong." Vegeta then replied, even more smugly "I've learnt how to raise and lower my power level. I've raised my power level to my current maximum so you see just how completely powerless you are against me before I kill you." Dodoria checked his scouter again and stuttered "40000! That's... impossible!" "We'll see if you're so confident after I beat you to death. Since you're one of Frieza's minions, I'll make sure you suffer a bit before you die." With that, Vegeta launched himself at Dodoria, grabbed Dodoria's left leg and snapped it, then ripped off Dodoria's right arm, and then finally slowly choked Dodoria to death. "Well that was a bit easy, I hope I can find a decent fight soon" muttered Vegeta, and then sensing the large power levels of the Ginyu force, flew off to find them.

Meanwhile, the Ginyu force were staring in shock at the unconscious body of Guldo. True, he was the weakest of them, but they were supposed to be the elite fighting force of the universe, and a child had just taken Guldo out like he was nothing. "Kid, I don't know how you were able to take out Guldo, but I'm next, and I assure you that I won't be as easy to take down." said Recoome, the large, muscular member of the Ginyu force. "It will be my pleasure to demonstrate just how mistaken you are." replied Gohan. Recoome flew at Gohan, and Gohan just stood there, waiting for Recoome, but suddenly Vegeta was between them, facing towards Recoome, and Vegeta's fist was soon buried in Recoome's stomach, stopping Recoome in his tracks. Vegeta then stated "I've had it with working for Frieza, I'm going to take out his precious Ginyu force and then I'll deal with him." "There's no way you're a match for us, last we heard you were only at 18000 and I note that you've lost your tail, so you can't transform, and Recoome here is at 40000, so you're going to die." stated Captain Ginyu. Vegeta started to power up and Recoome read the numbers off of his scouter "18000... 21000... 25000... 32000... 40000... 40800! Looks like you've improved a lot, but I can still beat you!"

Recoome then proceeded to strike a pose, yelled "RECOOME KICK" and dashed towards Vegeta, and went to kick Vegeta. However, at the last second, Vegeta was able to dodge and punch Recoome in the stomach. Then Recoome punched Vegeta in the side of the head and followed up with a kick to Vegeta's chin. Vegeta grabbed Recoome's left arm with both hands and threw him to the ground. Recoome got up and dusted himself off, then he struck an even cooler looking pose and yelled "RECOOME MACH ATTACK", dashed forwards and punched Vegeta sending him into the nearby lake. Recoome then flew over the lake and proceeded to launch a series of rapid fire ki attacks into the water. Vegeta was holding his breath and dodging Recoome's attacks, waiting for the right moment. Suddenly, Vegeta spotted an opening and launched himself out of the water, head butting Recoome in the stomach. Recoome doubled up in pain but recovered quickly and unleashed a flurry of punches at Vegeta. Vegeta had not been expecting Recoome to recover so quickly and was unable to anything about the first few punches, but was soon blocking them. Recoome raised both hands over his head and brought them down on vegeta's head knocking him to the ground. Recoome dived torwards the ground and attempted to knee Vegeta in the back but Vegeta rolled out of the way and launched a weak ki blast at Recoome. Recoome was momentarily distracted by the ki blast, giving Vegeta enough time to kick him in the side and send him flying into a cliff. Recoome just lied there and Vegeta began to walk over to him.

"Wow, looks like that wasn't much of a problem for Vegeta, I'm glad he wasn't that strong when we faced him on Earth." said Krillin. "Keep watching, it isn't over yet." replied Gohan. Vegeta raised his hand and began charging a ki blast to finish off Recoome with, but Recoome leapt up and taking advantage of Vegeta's surprise, was able to grab both of Vegeta's arms and twist them behind Vegeta's back, dislocating both of Vegeta's shoulders. Recoome then proceeded to kick Vegeta around a bit, and then threw him into a cliff and stood reasonably far away from the cliff and screamed "RECOOME ERASER G-" and was interrupted by a fist to his stomach. Gohan was stood there smirking, and said "I saw an opening that seemed to scream attack. So, I did." Recoome went to punch Gohan, but Gohan dodged it easily, and punched Recoome, sending him into the cliff, and Recoome's unconscious body slid down the cliff to the ground. Burter and Jeice looked on in shock "What is that kid, my scouter only picks him up as having a power level of 1000 and he took Recoome out like it was nothing!" stated Jeice. "He must have the ability to raise and lower his power level at will, and he must have done it too fast for our scouters to pick up." explained Captain Ginyu.

"Well, you may have beaten Recoome, but you're still no match for us. Me and Burter are going to take you out." "You won't be fighting me, it is Krillin's turn to fight. He is more than capable of taking the both of you out." Krillin stepped forward and took up a fighting stance and said "Bring it on!" Jeice and Burter flew at krillin from either side, but Krillin had dodged leaving an after image and Jeice and Burter flew into each other. Jeice then emitted a ball of ki from his palm and batted it towards Krillin, but Krillin fired his own ki blast at it, blocking it easily. Burter then said to Jeice "Looks like it is time for our special attack." Jeice nodded, and then Jeice became wrapped in a red aura and Burter in a blue aura. Their auras then combined to form a purple whirlpool which began to randomly fire ki blasts at Krillin. Krillin batted away the ki blasts with his left hand, raised his right hand yelled "DESTRUCTO DISC" and threw the sharp spinning disc of energy at Jeice and Burter. Jeice and Burter hadn't noticed the approaching threat, but at the last second, Captain Ginyu sent a ki blast at the disc, shattering it. Gohan flew over to Captain Ginyu and punched him iin the face, and then shouted "Keep going Krillin you can beat those two, I'll make sure that this guy doesn't get in your way again."

Captain Ginyu checked his scouter and exclaimed "90000! This kid is almost as powerful as I am." He then flew towards Gohan and threw a punch at him, which Gohan blocked. Captain Ginyu stated to trade blows evenly with Gohan, neither fighter having a clear advantage. Krillin continued to block attacks from Jeice and Burter. Krillin was stronger, but he was fighting two opponents and his stamina was suffering. He began to get worn down and soon Jeice and Burter started to land some hard hits on him. Seeing that Krillin was struggling, Gohan gave Captain Ginyu a hard punch to the stomach, flew back a little and pulled off all his weights and said to Captain Ginyu "It's time for you to lose." Captain Ginyu replied "My scouter shows your power level has risen to 110000, which is most impressive, but unfortunately, it seems that you have underestimated me, for I, too have the coveted ability to raise my fighting power." "We shall see who has underestimated who." stated Gohan. Captain Ginyu went to kick Gohan, but Gohan dodged easily and threw a punch at Captain Ginyu which knocked him back and shattered his scouter. Gohan then sent two weak ki blasts at the unconscious bodies of Recoome and Guldo, shattering their scouters as well.

Captain Ginyu went on the offensive against Gohan, throwing punches, kicks and ki blasts, but Gohan was able to dodge or block them all. Captain Ginyu quickly became extremely frustrated with this, and screamed "I am the leader of the Ginyu force! The elite fighting force of the Galaxy! I refuse to be beaten by a mere child! It is time!" then punched a hole through his stomach and continued to scream "BODY CHANGE!... " then, in a much quieter voice "That's odd, it doesn't seem to have worked. I wonder why that is... maybe the technique only works on adult bodies... oh dear, this makes the hole in me something of a problem" Gohan smirked and proceeded to explain "Much like Guldo's technique, your body change technique relies upon overwhelming the mind of the victim, but I am not your usual fighter, and my mind will not be overwhelmed by such techniques. I am sure you have stolen the bodies of countless of innocents, committed genocide on planets too numerous to count, you interfered in Krillin's fight, and you tried to steal my body. For that, you will not be forgiven. MASENKO!" Ki flooded out from Gohan's hands, and the leader of the Ginyu force was turned to dust.

Gohan then dived towards Burter, punched into his stomach, causing Burter immense pain, raised both hands above his head and brought them smashing down into Burter's back, sending Burter's unconscious body plunging towards the ground. Gohan then turned to Krillin and said "It is one on one now, you can beat him." Krillin nodded, and proceeded to attack Jeice, taunting him "It doesn't feel so good when you're the one being picked on, does it?" Jeice was cowering in fear, and went to use his scouter to contact Frieza, but Krillin noticed this and snatched the scouter off of him and crushed it. He then punched Jeice in the head, kneed him in the stomach, grabbed his legs and started spinning him around and then threw him into the ground. Krillin then plummeted towards the ground and planted his knee Jeice's stomach. Krillin held Jeice down and began to pummel him until he was unconscious, and for a short time after Jeice fell unconscious, just for good measure. Gohan then turned to Krillin and said "Well, looks like that's sorted, time for us to carry on. I guess we should take Vegeta with us, I'll carry him and you carry Dende." Whilst they had been talking however, Vegeta had woken, and, with a great deal of pain, had managed to put his shoulders back into place. Vegeta then proceeded to systematically kill every surviving member of the Ginyu force. Krillin and Gohan turned round to see Vegeta flying unsteadily and waving his fist at them, and shouting "I'll see you later, just as soon as I use Frieza's ship to get myself healed." Gohan then said "Well, at least we don't have to worry about them waking up." He then picked Dende up and continued to fly towards the Namekian elder's dwelling.

**Author's note:**

Now that's what I call a long chapter! It has been ages since the last update though. Once again, please do leave reviews. If you are going to leave a negative review, please tell me what was wrong, so that I can tr and improve upon it.

Some of these were stated in the chapter, but here they are anyway!

**Power levels:**

Nail: 42000  
Frieza: 530000  
Vegeta: 40800  
Recoome: 40000  
Gohan (resting):1000  
Gohan (fighting Recoome, short bursts): 75000  
Krillin: 75000  
Jeice: 60000  
Burter:60000  
Gohan (against Captain Ginyuto start with, weights): 90000  
Gohan (after Ginyu powered up, weights removed): 110000  
Gohan (after Ginyu's scouter was destroyed): 180000  
Captain Ginyu: 90000  
Captain Ginyu (after powering up): 120000


	9. Chapter 9: Encounter with Frieza

**Chapter 9: Encounter with Frieza**

Soon after Gohan, Krillin and Bulma had left Earth, Korin had managed to grow a new crop of senzu beans. Yajirobe delivered them to Goku and seconds after consuming one, Goku's grievous injuries were healed. Goku flew straight over to Capsule Corporation where Dr Briefs had a new ship waiting for him. Like the ship the others had taken, it was equipped with a gravity chamber for training purposes, although Dr Briefs had not been able to equip it with a regeneration tank.

Goku's journey to Namek was mostly without incident, although he did push himself too far a few times. When this happened, due to the lack of a regeneration tank, Goku was forced to use one of the valuable senzu beans. When Goku arrived on Namek, he soon sensed some large powers that seemed to be engaged in battle. He was able to immediately identify one as Gohan, but had no idea who the other one was. He was also sensed another even bigger power on the planet. Goku immediately began to fly towards Gohan.

After the Ginyu force was all slain, Frieza was quick to notice the lack of communication, and began to travel towards the largest power level his scouter indicated. Meanwhile, Vegeta had fallen unconscious, and so Gohan carried him, while Krillin carried Dende and it was not long before they had arrived at the Namekian elder's house. Dende said to the Namekian elder "Guru, I have brought these warriors to you. They saved me from the Frieza's men. They seek the dragonballs." Guru then said "Both of you, come forward, and let me read your intentions." Gohan and Krillin both stepped forward, and Guru placed his left hand on Krillin's head, and his right hand on Gohan's head. After a few seconds of concentrating, Guru announced "Your intentions are pure, you may use the dragonballs. You both have power sleeping within you, and I can awaken it. Krillin, you will go first." Krillin felt a surge of power, and knew that his strength had increased hugely. Guru then said to Gohan "You have amazing power sleeping within you. I will only to be able to release a small fraction of it." Guru concentrated, and after noticeably longer than it had taken for Krillin, Gohan felt a huge surge of power and knew that he was now far stronger. "Dende, you will be needed. Allow me to awaken your powers as well." requested Guru." "As you wish." said Dende as he stepped forward and allowed the same procedure to be used on him.

Piccolo had been searching for the leader of the Nameks, and was close to giving up when he saw Nail lying on the ground. Piccolo landed and asked "What happened to you?". "I tried to stop Frieza, but he was far too strong for me to handle him. I can sense that you are far more powerful than me, but you are still no match for him. It is a great shame that you did not come as your original self, for then you could have beaten him with little trouble. I would ask that you fuse with me, even though the power won't be close to your original self, it should give you a chance against Frieza." replied Nail. "I'm not going to turn down the extra power, but if you annoy me, I'll evict you. Just tell me what to do quickly." stated Piccolo. "Just place your hand here, and I'll take care of the rest." instructed Nail. Once the fusion was complete, Piccolo knew that his power had increased by an incredible amount, and he fully expected to be able to take down Frieza.

Before Goku was able to reach Gohan, he was noticed by Frieza, who decided to interrogate him. Frieza flew towards Goku and attempted to grab him, but Goku was able to dodge just in time, and he told Frieza "I'm just trying to find my son, what do you want with me?" Frieza replied "I've come to investigate what's happened to my underlings. I though we'd exterminated everyone on this planet, but more people just keep turning up." "I won't allow you to hurt anyone else." stated Goku, and with that launched himself at Frieza, who dodged easily. Goku threw more attacks at Frieza, and each was dodged effortlessly. "Is this the best you can do, the Namekian children we slaughtered put up a better fight." taunted Frieza. "Since you asked, I can do much better than this. Kaioken times five!" screamed Goku. Goku threw himself back into combat with Frieza. Goku beat Frieza back with punch to the head and a kick to the stomach. Then Goku grabbed Frieza's tail and started spinning him around. Goku waited until he was able to get Frieza spinning around at high speed and then let Frieza go towards a cliff. Frieza smashed into the cliff, demolishing it and leaving a large crater.

Goku watched while Frieza struggled to his feet. Once he was on his feet, Frieza screamed "You're just a saiyan, I destroyed the rest of your race, and I'll destroy you as well!" . With that Frieza hurled blasts of ki at Goku, who effortlessly dodged each one. "Give it up Frieza. You're beaten, you're not even powerful enough to provide me with a challenge." Goku told Frieza. "You're overconfident. You have your tricks for increasing your power, but they're no match for my techniques." boasted Frieza, and with that, Frieza transformed! His muscles increased in size, he grew by about two inches, and his armour shattered. Before Goku could react, Frieza had his fist buried in Goku's stomach. Goku tried launching a ki blast at Frieza, but even though it made contact, it was clear that Frieza had taken no damage whatsoever. Frieza then threw Goku off him, and followed up with an energy blast to Goku. Fortunately for Goku, before the energy blast hit him, he was able to use the kaioken technique once more, this time using kaioken times ten, and he was able to deflect the energy blast.

Gohan and Krillin could hardly fail to sense the conflict between the two huge powers of Goku and Frieza. Gohan said to Krillin "It looks like Frieza found my dad before he could join up with us. We need to help him out. You and Dende go and put Vegeta in one of the regeneration tanks on our ship, and then you catch up with me. I'm sure Piccolo will be there to help soon, as well. He can't possibly overlook a battle between two people that powerful." Krillin nodded his agreement, privately glad that coming face to face with Frieza was going to be delayed. Gohan left to fly towards the fight between his father and Frieza, and Krillin left carrying Vegeta, flying towards the ship, with Dende following him. As Gohan had predicted, Piccolo had also noticed the fight between Goku and Frieza and flew towards it to investigate.

Frieza and Goku were throwing kicks and punches at each other, neither seeming to gain the upper hand. Unfortunately, the kaioken technique was proving to be very draining and Goku soon slipped up and allowed Frieza an opening. Frieza was quick to take advantage and a well placed punch sent Goku plunging towards the ground. Goku crashed into the ground, forming a crater and a large cloud of dust. Frieza followed soon after, burying his knee in Goku's stomach. Goku was then forced to suffer as Frieza rained down blows on him, and under the punishing assualt, he soon appeared to fall unconscious. Frieza flew upwards and began preparing an energy blast to finish off Goku. Goku regained his senses just in time to hear a shout of "MASENKO!" . Gohan had got there just in time! Frieza was overwhelmed by the attack, and lost his grip on the energy blast he had been preparing.

"You're just a kid. There's no way you should have even close to that much power. Still, I've beaten one pathetic fool already today, a runt like you couldn't possible be much harder." As soon as he said this, Frieza was doubled over in pain with Gohan's fist planted in his stomach. "That 'pathetic fool' as you call him is my father. You'll pay for what you've done to him." With that, Gohan put both fists together over his head and smashed them down on Frieza's back, sending Frieza plummeting towards the ground. Frieza was able to stop himself falling before he hit the ground, and he gathered a ball of pink ki in his hand and then released it in a huge wave moving towards Gohan. Gohan was quick to react, cupping his hands and then shouting "KAMEHAMEHA" and firing his own ki beam. The two ki beams stuck each other and exploded, knocking back both Gohan and Frieza, as well as doing significant damage to the landscape.**  
**

**Author's Note:**

It has been far too long since I last updated, and for that, I apologise. I shall endeavour to get chapter 10 done in a more reasonable amount of time. I do hope that my writing skills have not become overly rusty through lack of use. As always, please do leave a review.

**Power Levels:**

Piccolo, before merging with Nail: 150000  
Piccolo, after merging with Nail (suppressed): 500000  
Goku, base: 110000  
Goku, kaioken times 5: 550000  
Goku, kaioken times ten (tired): 1000000  
Frieza, first form: 530000  
Frieza, second form: 1060000  
Krillin after Guru's power up (suppressed, growing): 200000  
Gohan after Guru's power up (suppressed, growing): 400000  
Gohan saving Goku from Frieza (suppressed, still growing): 1200000


	10. Chapter 10: Help Arrives

**Chapter 10: Help Arrives  
**  
Gohan was the first to recover from the exchange of ki blasts, and used this time to check Frieza's power level. Gohan sensed that at the current time, he was stronger than Frieza, but that Frieza had a lot of power he was yet to use. Frieza recovered very soon after Gohan, and flew directly at Gohan, aiming his fist at Gohan's head. Gohan was able to slip under Frieza's fist and landed a hard blow in Frieza's stomach. Frieza then kicked Gohan off and launched multiple ki blasts very fast at Gohan. Gohan was able to dodge most of these energy blasts, and the few that hit were too weak to do any significant damage. While Gohan and Frieza had been fighting, Goku had woken up, and taking advantage of Frieza being too busy fighting Gohan to notice, he began to fly back to his ship, where he had foolishly left his senzu beans. Unfortunately, being as injured as he was, he could only fly very slowly.

Gohan pushed his power up as far as he could, and flew towards Frieza, and threw a rapid series of punches and kicks at Frieza, culminating with knocking Frieza in to the ground. Gohan then raised his hands, yelled MASENKO! and fired a huge blast of ki at Frieza. Frieza struggled to his feet, and ranted "You're just a child! How can you be strong enough to even touch me in my second form! My family should be the only people in the universe able to do that, but here I am, in my second form, being beaten by a mere child! No matter, though, I will transform again and pound this brat into dust!" With that, Frieza transformed again! His head elongated, he grew another set of horns, and in general became more grotesque than his previous form.

Frieza did not make any immediate move to attack, so Gohan once again took the opportunity to check Frieza's power, and sensed that it was higher than his own, but not by a huge amount, but more worryingly he sensed that Frieza had still more power that he wasn't using. Gohan decided that his only chance was to attack Frieza with everything he had and hope to take Frieza out before Frieza was able to access any more power.

Gohan began preparing an ki blast, but did so in such a way that Frieza couldn't tell. Frieza flew at Gohan, determined to get revenge for the humiliation of being hurt by a child. Once Frieza was too close to have any possible chance of dodging, Gohan released his blast "MASENKO!" Frieza saw the blast, but did not have sufficient time to deflect it, dodge it or block it. Once the blast cleared, Frieza was still floating in the air, with smoke coming off of him and scratches all over, but he was very much still alive, and extremely angry at Gohan.

Gohan was exhausted from the enormous ki blast he had sent at Frieza. Once the smoke had cleared he was somewhat surprised and very disappointed to see that Frieza had taken essentially no damage. Frieza started to form a ball of ki in his hand, and Gohan knew that he didn't have enough power to dodge it. He sent a huge number of very low power ki blasts at Frieza, hoping to cause enough confusion to give him time to get his breath back.

Meanwhile, Dende and Krillin had got back to their ship and placed Vegeta in a regeneration tank. Krillin the said to Dende "Gohan's power is amazing power is amazing...but it's going down fast and if he doesn't get some help soon, he's going to lose. I'm going to try and help." Dende replied "I'm coming too. I may not have the power required to fight, but Guru unlocked in me the power to heal, and I expect I'll have an opportunity to put that to good use." Krillin inquired "So why didn't you heal Vegeta?" "I've only just worked out what power was unlocked in me...and I'm not sure I'd want to heal Vegeta anyway. His heart is tainted with evil, and I'd rather not be near him when he recovers" replied Dende "Fair enough, I don't trust him either. Now let's go help Gohan!" stated Krillin, and with that they flew towards where two previously unimaginable powers were battling.

Unfortunately Frieza flew straight through the blasts Gohan had been sending at him, and Gohan had to no time to avoid Frieza's ki blast. But at the last minute Gohan heard someone far away shouting "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" and Piccolo's signature attack drilled through Frieza's attack and carried on until it impacted Frieza's chest, driving Frieza into the ground and then exploding, leaving an massive crater, and a very annoyed and slightly bruised Frieza.

Gohan, exhausted after giving it his all against Frieza, started to fall out of the sky. Before he hit the ground, Piccolo caught him and put him down gently on the ground. Piccolo then turned to Frieza and said "I see you're very good at fighting small children and helpless Namekians. Now you face a real warrior, who will not hesitate. I will not allow you to leave this battlefield alive." With that, Piccolo threw off his weighted turban and cloak, which fell to the ground and left large dents.

Frieza struggled to his feet and shouted "First a stupid monkey kid hurts me, and now someone who looks more like a plant gets in the way of my revenge. You'll pay for this! After this, Frieza saw Piccolo coming at him and managed to block Piccolo's punch just in time. Piccolo continued to rain down blows on Frieza, and Frieza just about managed to block them all, but was driven back until he was up against a cliff. With nowhere to go, Frieza let Piccolo's blows land so that he could power up a ki blast. Piccolo realised Frieza's strategy too late and only had time to brace himself before Frieza's ki blast slammed into him.

Frieza had gained the upper hand and quickly proceeded to attack Piccolo, who barely had time to defend himself. Luckily for Piccolo, Frieza's technique slipped up and this allowed Piccolo to get in a hefty blow to Frieza's stomach, followed up by a quick ki blast into Frieza's face. Frieza soon recovered and the pair were soon trading blows on an equal basis. Neither Piccolo nor Frieza was giving any ground, and Piccolo was getting worried because he knew he was near his maximum and couldn't keep it up much longer, but Frieza didn't seem to be tiring at all. Piccolo suspected that Frieza was most likely was not at his full power, and like Gohan had earlier, came to the conclusion that his only chance was to finish it quickly. With that in mind, he allowed Frieza to gain the upper hand, while using all his spare energy to charge up an extra strong special beam cannon. Several minutes later, Piccolo was almost entirely exhausted, and knew that it was now or never. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" At point blank range, there was no way that he could miss, and Frieza was blasted hundreds of feet away.

Piccolo believed that there was no way that Frieza could have survived that. But when the smoke cleared, instead of the dead Frieza with a hole through his chest that Piccolo expected to see, there was a smaller, more slimline person lying face down in Frieza's place. Frieza had transformed again! Piccolo had absolutely no energy, having put everything he had into his attack. The newly transformed Frieza got up and then turned around and said "well, that attack of yours was quite something. It nearly had me. Unfortunately for you, I was able to transform just in time to survive. Now I'm more powerful, and you have nothing left, I'll enjoy making you suffer before you die."

Frieza began flying towards Piccolo, intent on making the Namekian suffer a most painful and slow death. But before Frieza could cause any more pain for Piccolo, a voice cried out "DESTRUCTO DISC!" and a spinning disc of energy came spiralling at Frieza. Frieza rolled to one side to dodge, but wasn't quite quick enough and the disc left a gash in his side. Before Frieza had time to contemplate the new assault, he was hit by a huge blast of energy and heard the words "KAMEHAMEHA!" Krillin landed in front of Piccolo who by now had collapsed from complete and utter exhaustion.

"I may not be as strong as Piccolo or Gohan, but they done their best to stop your evil, and I can do no less than they did. I will do all I can stop you" stated Krillin, as bravely as he could. Frieza flew at Krillin and with a single punch sent him flying into a cliff before Krillin even had time to react, breaking almost all of Krillin's ribs in the process. Frieza began powering up a ki blast to finish Krillin off but before he could throw it, he was interrupted by a strong kick to the jaw from the newly healed Gohan.

"Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back, you big bully" yelled Gohan at Frieza "How...you were finished...there's no way you could have recovered that quickly" stuttered Frieza. "Oh, you won't be around to worry about that for much longer" stated Gohan calmly, and with that, Gohan began to land a series of earth shattering blows on Frieza, making sure to drive Frieza away from Krillin and Piccolo. After Gohan thought that Frieza had been driven far enough way, he stopped his blow to prepare for more lethal attacks on Frieza. Gohan had not started his lethal assault when Piccolo showed up on the battlefield. "Frieza, you took us out individually. But we're fighting you together now, and we intend to put a stop to your nefarious ways" promised Piccolo.

**Author's Note:**

Nice long chapter for you to read after an extremely long absence on my par, for which I can only apologize. Keep leaving reviews, they're a significant part of the reason that I come back to write more.

I hope you've enjoyed the fight in this chapter. Next chapter will see Gohan and Piccolo teaming up against Frieza, and who knows, maybe Vegeta or Goku will join in too.

**Power Levels:**

Gohan (start of chapter)**: **1,800,000  
Frieza (third form): 2,000,000  
Piccolo (weights): 2,500,000  
Piccolo: 3,200,000  
Frieza (fourth form): 4,000,000  
Krillin: 350,000  
Gohan (healed): 4,800,000  
Piccolo (healed): 3,500,000


	11. Chapter 11: Desperate Attack

**Chapter 11: Desperate Attack**

Frieza went to attack Gohan, since he had been so humiliated by being hurt by a child, and so he desperately wanted revenge. Gohan blocked each of Frieza's attack without much difficulty. Whilst Frieza was attempting to penetrate Gohan's defences, Piccolo was charging up an attack, and keeping close to Gohan and Frieza. Gohan had been waiting for Piccolo to be ready, and when he sensed that Piccolo's attack was ready, he delivered a strong blow to Frieza, and moved away from Frieza fast, and at the same time, Piccolo fired his attach with the cry "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!". Piccolo's attack crashed into Frieza and and sent Frieza flying into a cliff, where the attack exploded.

Frieza struggled to his feet, having a few more bruises, and some bleeding from a few minor scratches. Frieza was beginning to get frustrated at fighting opponents who kept coming back for more, but he was not going to allow himself to be beaten. Frieza sent multiple low energy ki blasts at Piccolo and Gohan, and whilst Piccolo and Gohan were busy dealing with the energy blasts, Frieza flew towards Piccolo and delivered a powerful kick to Frieza's stomach, and then slammed a fist into Piccolo and sent Piccolo hurtling into the ground.

Before Frieza had a chance to do any more to Piccolo, he was attacked by Gohan, and had to put all his effort in to defending against Gohan's attacks. Piccolo soon recovered and joined Gohan in attacking Frieza. Frieza was now defending against attacks from both Piccolo and Gohan, and this gave Piccolo and Gohan enough time to occasionally send energy blasts at Frieza. Now Frieza was becoming worried. He was only just keeping up with the attacks, and having to defend all the time meant that he had insufficient time to power up.

So Frieza stopped defending against the attacks. The next attack from Gohan sent him flying into the ground. Now Frieza was prepared for this, and so he was able to stop himself before he hit the ground. Neither Piccolo or Gohan had anticipated Frieza dropping his defences completely, and so in the moment it took for them to recover from their surprise, Frieza had managed to raise his power level significantly. Piccolo and Gohan both looked at Frieza in shock. They had known that Frieza was not at full power, but they had not imagined that Frieza had so much power in reserve.

Piccolo and Gohan could both tell that Frieza's power was now at such a level that they could be overwhelmed in seconds, but neither of them had any intention of giving. "This isn't even close to my full power, but it will be more than enough to completely destroy both of you. For the humiliation you've both caused me, I'll make sure that you die as slowly and painfully as possible." With that, Frieza flew at Piccolo, and before Piccolo could react, Frieza was next to him, and Frieza grabbed Piccolo's arm and tore it off.

Gohan was enraged by this treatment of his friend and mentor, and his anger caused his power to spike up, and he with a shout of "MASENKO!", he sent a huge ki blast at Frieza, which hit Frieza and sent him shooting away from Piccolo and into the ground. Gohan followed this up with a barrage of ki blasts and kept going until his anger slipped way. By then, Piccolo had been able to regenerate his arm. Piccolo and Gohan were not going to let Frieza take them down without a fight!.

Just as Piccolo and Gohan were mentally preparing themselves for a last stand against Frieza, Vegeta arrived! Vegeta was fully healed, more powerful than ever and ready to take on Frieza. Looking at Piccolo and Gohan, Vegeta said "Leave Frieza to me. I'll be taking him down without any help. Piccolo and Gohan simply nodded and moved away from Frieza and Vegeta. "So Frieza, are you ready to take on the power of a true Super Saiyan? I'm going to enjoy this." Frieza replied seriously "You are a fool to think that you could ever defeat me. There is no possible way in which a stupid saiyan monkey like yourself could possibly even come close to matching me and I will make you regret ever going against me."

Vegeta and Frieza went for each other, with neither having a clear advantage. Whilst Vegeta and Frieza were battling away, Goku landed next to Gohan and Piccolo and enquired as to what had gone on. Piccolo summed the situation up "Vegeta is matching Frieza for now, but he can't keep it up for much longer, and neither myself or Gohan are strong enough to intervene successfully when Vegeta falls, and to make it worse, it is very clear that Frieza has even more power in reserve. We need a plan for when Vegeta falls, and by the looks of things, we need it soon." "OK, well I think I have a plan. I'll start forming a spirit bomb, and when Vegeta falls, you and Gohan hold Frieza off for as long as possible, and hopefully by then the spirit bomb will have enough energy." "It is a long shot, but there is no other way for us to generate an attack powerful enough to do any serious damage to Frieza." said Gohan.

Goku began collecting the energy for the spirit bomb, asking the plants, the seas, the suns and the stars to contributes their energy. Krillin then arrived, having been healed by Dende as Piccolo had been earlier. Gohan said to him "Once Vegeta falls, we need to get my dad enough time to build up enough energy in his spirit bomb to destroy Frieza."

Vegeta and Frieza were trading blows with neither having a clear advantage. Frieza began to taunt Vegeta "I can tell that you're near your maximum power, and yet you're only just matching me now, when i'm using only a very small fraction of my full power. It looks like you really are just a stupid monkey." With that, Frieza drew on his reserves of power and stepped up his attack against Vegeta. Vegeta did his best, but he was unable to match Frieza's power and was beaten back, until on of Frieza's blows landed and sent Vegeta crashing into the ground. Vegeta struggled to his feet and sent a wave of energy blasts at Frieza, which Frieza simply brushed off. Frieza then flew in and put his fist straight through Vegeta's chest. In his dying throes, Vegeta was able to say "Kakarot, Frieza destroyed our planet, killed our entire race. Avenge our people for me." With that, Vegeta drew his final breath and died.

Goku was still drawing more energy into his spirit bomb, and so Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin stepped in to take Frieza on. Krillin shouted "DESTRUCTO DISC" and sent a sharp spinning disc of energy at Frieza, who dodged it easily, but then was hit from behind by Gohan, which sent him smashing into the ground, where he was hit by an energy blast from Piccolo. Frieza struggled to his feet and yelled "You've seen nothing yet. This is still as nothing compared to my full power, and I will see you all die, slowly and painfully." Gohan went at Frieza in an attempt to land some more blows on Frieza. Unfortunately, Frieza had been able to call on more of his seemingly endless reserves of power, and was able to block Gohan's attack with ease.

Gohan and Frieza began exchanging blows, with neither gaining a clear advantage over the other. Krillin and Piccolo could only look on, for fearing of hitting Gohan. Gohan was was only just holding his own against Frieza, and whilst he knew that he would be defeated eventually, he also knew that he need only keep Frieza busy for long enough to give Goku time to finish forming the spirit bomb, and so he fought not to win, but to extend the fight for as long as possible. Frieza knew that he was on top, but had not yet realised the danger he waw in from Goku's spirit bomb, and as such was happy to let the fight carry on as it was and gradually wear down Gohan.

Goku shouted to Gohan "It's ready!". Gohan looked up and saw a huge ball of energy descending from the sky. Gohan jumped away from Frieza, who then taunted Gohan "Running away so soon are you, I haven't finished having my fun with you yet!". "You're awfully confident for someone about to die" replied Gohan. Frieza, confused by Gohan's statement, looked around and then looked up and saw Goku's spirit bomb bearing down toward, and realising it was too late to dodge, screamed "No, I can't be defeated by monkeys!". Frieza tried to push the spirit bomb away, but it continued pushing Frieza ruthlessly downwards until it finally hit the ground and exploded with massive amounts of power, and Goku collapsed from the effort it had taken.

Not seeing any trace of Frieza, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin looked at each other happily, glad to still be alive. Goku was able to get back on his feet, but just as they were being to celebrate, a strongly focused beam of energy shot through Krillin, going straight through his heart and killing him instantly. "That was quite some attack you had there, much stronger than any monkey should be able to manage. You might have had me, except I was able to simply outrun the explosion. Who should I kill next, the Namek, or your child?" came the mocking voice of Frieza. Goku looked at Frieza and said "So long as I still draw breath, I will fight to stop you harming either of them, and I will not stop until I have ended your reign of terror." In response, Frieza appeared in front of Goku, and sent a beam of energy through Goku's shoulder. After going through Goku, the beam carried on and went through Piccolo, who collapsed.

Gohan had been watching in anger as Frieza taunted Goku, and when Piccolo collapsed, it pushed Gohan over the edge "You're a monster. The universe has no place for you, and I will see to it that it will not have to endure your continued existence any longer!." Gohan's eyes flickered between green and black, his hair stood up and his aura was flaring up around him. "For your genocide of the Namkeians, the Saiyans, and the deaths of my friend, father, and mentor, you will be made to pay." With that Gohan's hair turned golden, his eyes settled to green, and his aura flared up even more and turned golden.

**Author's Note:**

So it finally happened. Gohan is the first to turn super saiyan. Certainly, Frieza will have a lot to worry about in the next chapter.

Please leave reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Also, if you ask questions in your review, I will try to answer them (privately).

Note that the "Desperate Attack" referred to in the chapter title is Goku's spirit bomb.

**Power Levels:**

Gohan (start of chapter)**: **4,800,000  
Piccolo: 3,500,000  
Frieza (start of chapter): 4,000,000  
Vegeta: 4,000,000  
Goku: 3,800,000  
Krillin: 350,000  
Gohan (tired): 3,000,000  
Frieza (after spirit bomb): 12,000,000  
Gohan (transformed): 150,000,000


	12. Chapter 12: The Destruction of Namek

**Author's note:**

Hikari, thanks for coming back and leaving a review. Goku isn't doing well, but the isn't dead. Remember that Goku was only just able to stand up after putting everything he had into the spirit bomb. It didn't take much to knock him over. Dende's still around, and still has a part to play. Piccolo is dead, though.

I know that some would rather have Goku be the one to ascend to Super Saiyan first, but my intention was always for Gohan to ascend first. I'm sure Goku will catch up quickly.

**The Destruction of Namek**

Meanwhile, Tien, Chiatzou and Yamcha had been spending time on King Kai's planet, training hard to prepare for their return to the mortal world. They were currently taking a rare break from their training to listen to King Kai narrate the fight on Namek. When Goku had thrown the spirit bomb, it had seemed like it was the end of Frieza. Just as the celebrations were starting, King Kai realised something was wrong and then passed on to the dead warriors "Frieza survived, and he's even stronger than I thought he was. No one on the planet has the energy left to carry on the fight. Now he's taunting them, and he just attacked Goku. Goku's down but still alive. The attack caught Piccolo though, he's dead." King Kai then started muttering to himself "oh no, Frieza is stronger than we all thought, this will mean many more years of his terror in the North Galaxy." Shortly after sinking into despair, King Kai received a huge shock, with the sudden burst of power from Gohan knocking him off his feet. Tien asked King Kai "Are you okay King Kai?". "I'm fine. In fact, I'm more than fine, this is the best thing to happen to me in centuries! There is now hope after all! Gohan has done something not seen for more than a thousand years and has ascended to become a Super Saiyan!."

Piccolo, dragging Kami along with him at full speed arrived at King Kai's planet less than a minute after he'd died. King Kai looked at the new visitors and said to them "You must be Piccolo and Kami." "Yes. Now where are Gohan, Goku and Krillin? I was expecting them to have joined us by now." replied Piccolo. "In fact, they are still alive. Frieza's attack on you and Goku pushed him over the edge and he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Frieza is likely to regret today's actions." explained King Kai. "King Kai, I think I may have a plan to help Gohan, and it needs your help. I believe that Dende and Guru are still alive. I need you to contact Dende for me and ask him to make a wish. First, revive Piccolo." "I can do that for you" replied King Kai.

Back on Namek, Frieza was in a state of shock. He wasn't able to sense ki, but he could feel the power coming off of Gohan. Frieza was no going to admit this, and continued to taunt Gohan "So you changed your hair, that won't help you defeat me. YOu're still just a stupid monkey." Moments later, Frieza was doubled over after a hefty punch to his abdomen from Gohan. "No Frieza, don't you realise? I've become what you always feared. I am a SUper Saiyan. Now, I was thinking of making this quick and painless for you, but then I realised that's too good for the likes of you. I'm going to enjoy making you suffer, and once I'm done with you, you'll beg for death." stated Gohan in a low voice. Frieza started chuckling and shouted at Gohan "You're a fool if you think you can take me. I'm still nowhere near my full power." "I can tell, but your full power is still as nothing compared to me. Now to start making you feel like your many victims!" replied Gohan. Gohan sent a concentrated ki blast at Frieza, burning through Frieza and replicating the injury Frieza had given to his father. Gohan then sent Frieza flying into a nearby cliff and then told Krillin "Take my Dad and Piccolo, find Bulma and get off the planet." Krillin nodded, grabbed Goku and Piccolo and flew off to find Bulma.

King Kai had contacted Dende and passed on Kami's request. Dende had travlled to the nearby collected dragon balls and spoke in Namekian "Porunga, Arise and grany my wishes". The sky darkened and the dragon Porunga arose and spoke "You have summoned me. What are your wishes?". "Revive the one known as Piccolo" replied Dende. "It is done. What is your next wish?" and then the sky returned to normal and Porunga disappeared. King Kai relayed this development to Kami who said "That means Guru has died, but the question is, what did he die of?". "He died because the summoning of Porunga pushed him over the edge, but the fundamental reason is because of his grief at the death of his people. Guru died of a broken heart." explained King Kai. "In that case, the earth dragon balls will restore him. Mr Popo already had the inactive dragon balls gathered. I will have Mr Popo wish for everyone who died as a result of Frieza's actions and was not evil to be restored to life."

Meanwhile, after being knocked into a cliff, Frieza had taken advantage of Gohan's brief distraction when he was talking to Krillin and had powered up to his maximum power. Gohan sensed this and began to taunt Frieza "Finally decided to take this so called stupid monkey seriously now, are you? I know you're at full power, and yet you're still an insect compared to me." Frieza shot several highly concentrated laser like beams of ki at Gohan, who was able to easily deflect every one of them. Gohan then flew to Frieza and grabbed Frieza's right hand, and began to bend the little finger on that hand backwards. Slowly, Gohan broke every invidual bone in the little finger on Frieza's right hand, being sure to cause as much pain as possible. King Kai had noticed the change in Gohan, and was very worried. "Gohan's stronger than Frieza by a huge margin, but he doesn't seem to be interested in finishing Frieza off. Currently, he's just torturing Frieza." stated King Kai. Piccolo asked King Kai "Can you let me talk to Gohan?" "Yes, just put your hand on my back and anything you say will be heard by Gohan" answered King Kai. Gohan was in the process of slowly breaking another of Frieza's fingers when he heard Piccolo's voice in his head "Gohan, don't let yourself sink to his level. Finish it before he has a chance to get back in the fight." Gohan heard Piccolo and calmed down slightly, realising that he had gone too far. Gohan let go of Frieza finger and smashed Frieza into the ground.

Kami had been in touch with Mr Popo and the wish to restore those killed by Frieza had been made. Back on Namek, Vegeta was restored to life and immediately sensed Gohan's power and shouted out "Take that Frieza, Kakarot's son did it, he's a Super Saiyan now. Enjoy the revenge of the Saiyan race Frieza!". Dende watched in surprise as the Namekian dragon reappeared. Gohan was watching the spot on the ground that he had smashed Frieza into and was thinking that Frieza was taking suspiciously long to get back up. Just as Gohan was about to go in with another attack, Frieza got back up and surprised Gohan with a huge ball of energy. Gohan braced himself to block it, but Frieza didn't throw it at Gohan. Instead, he threw it straight at the planet Namek and then shouted "Die Planet, Die!". Not being able to resist taunting Gohan further, Frieza explained "You see, I just destroyed the planet. My race can breathe in space, and yours cannot. So in about five minutes, you'll be dead and my father's spaceship will pick me up." "Five minutes is more than enough time to destroy you Frieza. That attack took a chunk out of your already dwindling energy." and with that, Gohan launched a multitude of small energy blasts at Frieza. Whilst Frieza was busy dodging Gohan's blast, Gohan was able to get behind Frieza and sent him crashing into the ground.

Piccolo had returned from King Kai's planet and was back in his body on Namek, fully healed. Goku had also woken up and found his last senzu bean and taken it. No longer slowed down by the need to carry two bodies, they quickly found Bulma, who was conveniently waiting by their ship. Back on king Kai's planet, King Kai was concerned about the latest developments on Namek. "This is no good, Frieza's blown the planet up, there isn't much time left. Kami said to King Kai "The Namekian dragon should be back now. Have Dende wish everyone except Frieza on Namek to Earth. Actually, wish them to Capsule Corp headquarters, we don't want to panic the general population of Earth." Gohan's voice intterupted "Wait, I request a change to that wish. Leave me on Namek so that I can finish Frieza. I'll find some other way off Namek" Piccolo's voice then chimed in "We're in the spaceship, have the dragon leave us here as well and we'll grab Gohan once he's finished with Frieza." King Kai communicated with Dende, who made the requested wish.

Gohan the sent energy blasts at Frieza, each strong enough to injure, but not kill Frieza and asked "How does it feel, to know that you have absolutely no chance of survival. That you are completely at my mercy?". Frieza was just about able to get up and start blocking some of Gohan's energy blast. Noticing this, Gohan moved in and delivered a solid punch, breaking Frieza's shoulder. Frieza realised that he was now fighting for survival, and went to use his best attack. Frieza created three spinning energy discs and threw them at Gohan. Gohan dodged them easily, expecting that to be the end of it, but then the discs turned round and came back at Gohan. Gohan dodged them again, and quickly came up with a plan. Gohan flew straight at Frieza with the discs following him, and at the last moment put on a burst of speed, putting him behind Frieza. Frieza was then sliced up by his own energy discs, and with the interruption to Frieza's concentration and his drop in power, the discs disappeared. Frieza was laying on the ground, with no legs, half an arm and an ear missing, and no energy to move. Gohan said to Frieza "I'm not going to kill you Frieza. Take these last few moments to look back on your life and see what you've done wrong." After these final words to Frieza, Gohan took off to find a ship. Finding Piccolo, Goku, Krillin and Bulma did not take long, and with less than a minute to spare before the destruction of planet Namek, they took off. Watching out the window of the ship as Planet Namek was destroyed, Piccolo commented "I found my home planet, and then it was destroyed. I hope the removal of Frieza from the universe is worth it.

On Earth, the Namekian dragon had disappeared, but Guru was still just about alive. "Moori, my son, come here, I have something for you." Moori came towards Guru who said "My time is at an end. Do not be sad, for I have had a good and long life, and I have lived to see the removal of a tyrant from the galaxy. You will be the elder now, and so I pass you control of the dragon balls. They will be ready for use again in one Namekian year." With that there was a glow and Guru was gone. Vegeta was thinking of taking over the Earth, but thought better of it when he realised that he would suffer when Gohan found out. Instead, he asked Dr. Briefs for a spaceship so that he could go and train to attain the Super Saiyan transformation himself. Dr. Briefs, having produced a number of spaceships since the one he made for Goku, was happy to oblige.

Bulma had used the ships communication systems to confirm to those on Earth that the people on ship were fine. After doing so, Bulma went over the ships diagnostic reports and noticed something worrying. "There's a problem with the ship. It isn't too serious, but we do need to land on a planet to fix it." Fortunately, there was a nearby planet to land on. When they landed, they were greeted by the inhabitants of the planet "Welcome to Yardrat!"

**Author's note:**

That brings us to the end of the adventures on Namek. To those of you who left reviews, thank you, they are very much appreciated. To those who didn't, please start leaving reviews.

**Power Levels**

Gohan Super Saiyan (max): 170,000,000  
Frieza (max): 120,000,000


	13. Chapter 13: Adventures on Yadrat

**Adventures on Yadrat**

There were many Yardrats gathered, all dressed in the same outfit, but easily distinguishable by other features. Bulma was the first to speak up in reply to the welcome and said "Our ship was damaged, and we needed to land to complete the repairs". "I am Baux, and am the senior Yadrat in the area. You just came from Namek, yes? We could feel the battle from here, and we know that the child prevailed over Frieza. We, and the rest of the galaxy have much to thank you for. We had heard rumours that we were to be Frieza's next target. You are welcome to stay as long as you like, and we will help you with your repairs. After all you've been through, you must be hungry. Do join us for dinner."

Gohan and Goku worried that the Yadrats might be shocked by their appetites, but their fears were put to rest when they saw the Yadrats start eating plate after plate of food. Gohan turned to the Yadrat who had welcomed them and said "Your ki sensing abilities are impressive to be able to feel the battle on Namek" "Well, with the power you were putting out, I should think half the galaxy felt you, but it is true that we have some interesting ki sensing techniques. We'll be sure to teach you some of them before you leave." replied Baux.

"Well, now that dinner is over, we'll be heading to bed. We can make space for you here, but we don't know how you would prefer to sleep?" said Baux. "Please don't go to any trouble on our behalf, our living quarters in the ship are absolutely fine." replied Bulma. "In the morning, we will begin working with you on repairs to your ship, and we will teach the warriors among you some of our techniques.". With that, everyone left and went to their respective living quarters to get some well-deserved sleep.

In the morning, Piccolo was the first to rise, followed shortly by Bulma. Piccolo looked at Bulma and said "Let them sleep. They still need to recover from yesterday.". Bulma nodded, and started to head to the Yadrats' dining hall for breakfast. Bulma was expecting Goku, Gohan and Krillin to sleep in until noon, but Goku and Gohan had smelt breakfast cooking and weren't about to miss out. So shortly after Bulma nad Piccolo had arrived at breakfast, they were surprised by Goku and Gohan walking through the door, dragging Krillin along with them. Goku looked and Bulma and explained "You didn't think we'd miss breakfast did you? The dinner last night was great, we weren't to going to pass up on a chance for more food." With that, they settled down and began to eat.

Once they had finished Baux explained the plans for the day to them. "Bulma, Bis will help you with the ship repairs, and whilst you're doing that Aerin will teach the others some of our techniques". The earthlings nodded and went towards their respective helpers to start the days activities.

Bulma and Bis began disassembling the damaged parts of the ship to find out exactly where the problems were. They found a number of loose connections which would be easily fixed, some snapped wires which the Yadrats could provide replacements for, but some of the sections of the hull, and a few important components would need to be custom made. They could, have given it a temporary fix, but they were in no hurry to get anywhere, so Bulma had decided to do the repairs properly.

Krillin, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo listened as Aerin explain how the Yadrats techniques worked. "Most of those with ki sensing abilities are constantly on the alert, always looking for new ki appearing, but if you focus hard on the ki of a particular person, you can get a much more accurate picture. More experienced users of these techniques can focus on more than one ki at once, and that's how we were watching the battle on Namek. But now I think it's time for a practical demonstration." Aerin then put two fingers to his forehead and then disappeared, reappearing behind Gohan. "How did you do that? I didn't see you move, and I didn't think anyone was that fast" exclaimed Goku, in awe. "It's because I didn't move. I used a technique that we call instant transmission. You focus on a particular ki, and then you desire to be where that ki is, and then you use your ki to make that desire real, sort of like how you use ki when you fly." explained Aerin. "I'm going to demonstrate by using it to go to where Baux is. Try and follow me". Aerin then disappeared, but his ki was easily locatable, so Gohan, Goku, Piccolo and Krillin tried to use the technique to follow him. Goku was the first to achieve partial success, succeeding only in transmitting himself a metre or so forward. Shortly after, Piccolo managed the technique perfectly, then Gohan followed along, but when he arrived at the destination, he couldn't stop himself flying forwards and into the wall in front of him. Aerin chuckled and explained "Good, but I think you put a little bit too much ki behind your transmission there. Goku quickly followed, but there was no sign of Krillin. Goku, Gohan and Goku began practicing their new technique whilst waiting for Krillin to catch up. After about 10 minutes, Krillin finally managed to pull the technique off, making the same mistake that Gohan had.

Meanwhile, Bulma and Bis had finished disassembling the damaged parts of the ship, and were heading towards a workshop to begin creating some of the custom made parts, when suddenly Bulma walked into Gohan, who had not been there a second ago. Gohan immediately apologised "Sorry Bulma. We've been practising a new technique, and I didn't think I'd been in your way when I materialised." "That's OK, no harm done. Could you go and fetch the pile of hull pieces? It was too heavy for us to carry easily." replied Bulma. Since there was no ki at the ship to focus on, Gohan was forced to travel the old-fashioned way, but even so he was back in matter of seconds. Gohan, Bulma and Bis all arrived at the workshop. Bis thanked Gohan for his help "Thanks for the help, I think lunch is about to be served, and I'm sure you'll want to get there in plenty of time."

After lunch had finished, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo and Krillin were of the opinion that they'd mastered the instant transmission technique, and Aerin agreed with them. So he decided to see if they could pull off the Yadrats most difficult technique. "You've mastered instant transmission in a matter of hours, which is excellent. There is a more advanced form of the technique, which allow you to travel to and from otherworld. Only a few of us have succeeded and it usually stakes years to gain the necessary understanding. However, you are fortunate in that you should be able to substitute brute force for understanding. The technique is essentially the same, and I will go to otherworld first to provide you with a ki signature." "No,that's OK, I've been to otherworld before and I have a ki signature in mind already." said Goku. Goku put two fingers to his forehead, and searched hard for King Kai's ki signature, finding it after a few minutes. He concentrated on King Kai's ki signature, and willed himself to be there, but nothing happened. Goku then powered up to his maximum and tried again, and this time was successful. Gohan and Piccolo followed in quick succession, but focused instead to Goku's ki signature. Krillin tried, but eventually gave and said "I felt how much power they were putting into that. I don't think I'm up for it."

King Kai had been very surprised by Goku's visit, and was even more surprised when Gohan and Piccolo showed up. "What happened to you? We thought you'd beaten Frieza and escaped Namek... oh, you don't have any halos, so you're not dead, so the Yadrats must have taught you their trick. Well, Tien, Yamcha and Chiatzou are still here, so you might as well catch up with them whilst you're here, and I take it Piccolo and Gohan will be wanting some training?" said King Kai. Piccolo and Gohan who had seen what king Kai's training had done for Goku both nodded. Goku then said "I don't think Krillin's got quite enough power to make this trip, I'm going to go back and get him." A few seconds later, Goku reappeared with Krillin. Tien, Chiatzou and Yamcha all wanted a first hand account of the fight on Namek, so quite some time was spent explaining in detail how the fight had gone. By the time the explanation was done, it was time for dinner, so Krillin, Goku and Gohan headed back, with Piccolo staying on King Kai's planet for training.

At dinner, Goku, Gohan and Krillin related the events of their trip to Bulma, who was excited to learn about the possibility of visiting otherworld and asked "Do you think I could come along on one of your visits?" "Well, King Kai's planet has gravity 10 times that of earth, so you'd have to adapt to that level of gravity slowly before you went, otherwise you'd be squashed into a pancake." explained Goku. "Looks like I'll be spending some time in the gravity room then. We've been working on the new parts for the ship and it looks like it'll be a month or so before the repairs will be finished."

The month went by quickly with the pleasant company of the Yadrats. Each day, Bulam and bis would spend some time with Bis working on repairs, and would then spend some time in the evening working on adapting to higher gravity levels. Krillin, Piccolo, Goku and Gohan split their time between training with King Kai and training with Baux to improve their understanding of ki. Gohan also spent some time helping Bulma and Bis with the ship repairs. Gohan took some time to gain control over his super saiyan transformation. By the end of the month, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo had all learnt the Kaioken, and Gohan had learnt the spirit bomb.

Goku, Krillin, Bulam, Gohan and Piccolo were somewhat sad to leave the Yadrats planet, but before they left Bulma built them a radio station that they could use to keep in touch with earth, and the others promised to use instant transmission to visit when they could.

The journey back could have been over very quickly, but they took the opportunity to explore a bit, and spent some time spreading the news of Frieza's demise, sometimes forcefully removing the minions of Frieza that had been ruling over planets. When they were a few hours away from earth, Gohan's face darkened and he looked very worried. Bulma, who had just finished exercising in ten time Earth gravity asked Gohan "What's wrong?". "No, it can't be, there's no way he could have survived the explosion, and there's another ki just like his..." without finishing his sentence, Gohan powered up to super saiyan and used instant transmission to get to Frieza, only to find that another super saiyan was already fighting Frieza. Gohan yelled "Frieza's mine! You can have the other one." Trunks, seeing the look on Gohan's face, nodded, and went to fight with King Cold. Gohan then proceed to tear pieces of Frieza, incinerating each one as he did so. Frieza, helpless against a hugely improved Gohan could only watch in horror as he was torn to shreds and then incinerated. Trunks had finished King Cold off rather more neatly, and the other Z fighters, including Goku, Piccolo and Krillin, who had used instant transmission to follow Gohan, Vegeta who had returned to earth only recently, and Tien, Chiatzou and Yamcha who had been wished back with the Namekian dragon balls.

Gohan looked at the new super saiyan and demanded "Who are you? How are you so powerful, and why are you here?" Trunks replied "I'm afraid I can't tell you who I am, but I've come to warn you of a terrible threat that will occur three years from now. Goku, do you remember Dr Gero?" Goku nodded, and Trunks continued "You defeated him, but he's still alive. He's working on androids which are really strong. In my time, they've killed all of you, except Goku who died whilst finishing off King Cold. I came to prevent that happening, and it seems that out top scientist's theory was correct, and you can't change the past, only create a new timeline. In fact, it seems that my coming here has sent ripples into the past, since in my time it was Goku who defeated Frieza on Namek. Gohan didn't become a super saiyan until after the androids came. Still, it will be worth it to create a world without those monsters, and I will be back to assist, and maybe I can learn how to defeat them in my timeline too." Everyone except Gohan and Piccolo had got a little lost when Trunks talked about multiple timelines, but they all grasped the main idea, of the threat of the incredibly powerful androids. Piccolo spoke up first, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't intend to be beaten by some heap of scrap metal. I'm going to train hard for this threat." "I will attain the super saiyan transformation and destroy them myself. It's not a natural state of affairs for the hybrid son of a third class warrior to be stronger than the prince of all saiyans." added Vegeta. The Z warriors were all agreed and went off to train.

**Author's Note:**

There's no intention of making Bulma a fighter in this story, and the Yadrats aren't likely to play a part. You might have noticed that the Yadrats names are shortened mineral names. Thank you for the huge number of reviews for the last chapter, I will be very happy if this chapter manages to match that number.

**Power Levels**

King Cold: 140,000,000

Cyborg Frieza: 150,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks: 180,000,000

Super Saiyan Gohan (angry): 240,000,000


End file.
